In the Hands of an Uncaring God
by Xandrabelle
Summary: An evil cult is trying to get its hands on anyone with power. Kamui is the next victim. Subaru has to race against time to stop him from getting sacrificed. AU. Sub/Sei, Kamui/Fuuma, Fuuma/Kakyou, Sorata/Arashi, Aoki/Karen. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An evil cult is trying to get its hands on anyone with power. Kamui is the next victim. Subaru has to race against time to stop him from getting sacrificed. AU

Disclaimer: All characters that belong to CLAMP belong to CLAMP. I don't own them. I just love writing about them. Arimi Yuki and Ikeda Ran are mine. 

Rating: PG-13 for violence and quite a bit of shounen-ai (tough to avoid when writing an X fic!)

Pairings: Subaru/Seishirou, Kamui/Fuuma, Fuuma/Kakyou, Sorata/Arashi, a little bit of Karen and Aoki near the end of the story.

Spoilers: Bits and pieces of X. This fic is very AU.

Chapter 1

There is something about a crime scene that draws crowds. Everyone gathers and stands about gossiping with each other about the gory details, whether true or made up. It's times like this that rumors fly as the tale grows ever more outrageous. The swarms of police and barricades are really more to keep the curious crowds at bay rather than actually involved in catching the perpetrator. So it was no surprise that one diligent constable moved quickly to block the way of a slim young man as he walked briskly towards the barriers.

"Sorry sir, you cannot cross here," the uniformed policeman intoned with the long-suffering air of one who had been repeating himself for hours.

The young man paused and looked at the constable without rancor, apparently used to this sort of treatment. He was dressed in a neat navy suit and matching overcoat. His dark hair was at shoulder length, bangs falling gracefully over forest green eyes. "I'm Arimi Yuki. I'm with Kekkai Shimbun. Could you tell Detective Inspector Ikeda Ran I'm here please?" He asked politely.

The constable looked disgruntled at having to play errand boy, but decided to go hunt for his superior. After all Detective Inspector Ikeda was the one in charge of this investigation. Yuki remained standing patiently by the barrier, eyes darting about as he scanned the onlookers. He started when he saw a familiar figure in the crowd and made as if to go to him. But the figure shook his head and Yuki remained where he was.

Detective Inspector Ikeda Ran soon strolled out accompanied by the constable. He appeared too young to be the one in overall charge of this case, which meant that he was either very good or very well connected or as was in this case, both. Ikeda was looking harassed and a little rumpled, the sleeves of his white jacket rolled back. His collar length silver hair was mussed as if he'd been pulling at it. Behind rimless glasses, his dark violent eyes were focused distantly as if deep in thought but his expression changed when he saw Yuki. "Hey, I should have figured you'd show up to pump me for information," he said.

Yuki smiled. "Of course, what are old friends for."

"Be glad that I like you so much, Yuki." Ikeda grinned. People around found themselves straining to hear the gentle timbre of his voice.

"So Ran, what's the deal here? Do I have a scoop?"

Ikeda moved away from the barrier and the crowds, gesturing at Yuki to follow. The constable obediently let Yuki through, disconcerted by the familiar way the two men acted. 

After walking some distance, Ikeda said, "Well it looks like a murder. Or at least we're currently treating this as a murder. Spontaneous explosion looks like a far stretch. But you can quote me as saying the police are leaving all their options open." The silver haired detective paused to make sure Yuki understood.

Yuki nodded.

"Victim's name was Magami Tokiko. She was apparently a friend of the Monou family living here at the Togakushi Shrine. No one knows why she was here alone. The elder Monou, the father, is in hospital for some heart problems. His two kids were visiting him. A third kid, who's Magami's nephew, was with them but they weren't expecting her to show up at the shrine today. The three found her when they got back. Poor things." Ikeda said.

"How was she killed?"

"Ah, that's the bad part. She appeared to have exploded or been chopped to pieces. Very messy. You better watch out for your shoes, there's blood all over the place." Ikeda said practically.

Yuki looked about him. The two men had come to the main hall of the shrine. Messy was an understatement. The place looked like a charnel house. The smell of fresh blood was overpowering. Yuki didn't think he'd be able to step anywhere without getting bodily fluids on himself, even though he was sure forensics had probably already taken as much of the evidence that they needed. Two teenagers were standing outside by a tree, looking dazed. The taller one had his arm around the shorter dark-haired boy. He was murmuring something into his ear. 

Yuki didn't really want to go nearer to the crime scene but there was no choice against it. He took a few deep breaths and stalled for time by studying the teenagers.

Ikeda's eyes followed the direction of Yuki's gaze. "The short one's the nephew, Shirou Kamui. He's an orphan. I don't think he's got any other relatives now. Looks like I'll have to get family services here soon," he said informatively.

Yuki felt sorry for him. "So what can I do to help?"

"That's the thing, this case is weird. No motive, no witnesses, no weapon even." Ikeda paused. Then he added in a low voice, "I know about your abilities. Can you see if you can sense anything that will give us a lead?" 

Yuki nodded. This was why Ran had allowed him to come through the police barriers. It was his abilities. He could see dead people. His mother had told him it was in his blood. It wasn't something he advertised about much though. Ran was probably one of the few people not related to him who knew. 

Yuki took another deep breath and began walking slowly into the hall. He carefully slipped a white talisman paper from an inner pocket and placed it near the door, though it was hard to find one unbloodied spot. Softly, so as not to attract any attention, he murmured a chant. Trying to sense what happened at a murder site was chancy and dangerous. Traumatic spirits often didn't care about innocent bystanders, all they cared about was vengeance. And anyone with power was usually a beacon for attack. 

So it was with some relief for Yuki to realise that whoever she was, Magami Tokiko's spirit had departed. But there was something else in the room that left an odd aftertaste to Yuki's senses. Then suddenly the blow came, not from the spirit he was expecting but from someone alive. Someone with enough psychic power to make him hurt and signal in big bright neon letters to Yuki, "KEEP OUT."

Yuki reeled and would have collapsed if Ran hadn't been beside him to catch him. For a moment, he worked on his barriers, blindly pushing whatever was hurting him away. Ten heartbeats later, the pain stopped. Yuki heaved a sigh of relief. He remained leaning with almost his full weight on Ran, trembling slightly. Slowly he became aware of Ran holding him tightly, calling his name and asking if he was all right. 

Yuki tried to stop hyperventilating. A few seconds later he managed to pull himself together. Feeling some strength restored to him, he carefully moved himself away from Ikeda's embrace. "Oh god that was awful," Yuki said as he lifted a trembling hand to his head.

Ran appeared reluctant to let him go. "What happened? I thought you set protections against the spirit." 

"It wasn't the victim's spirit. She's gone."

"Then what the hell happened?" Ran was looking about wildly, hoping to see something solid he could shoot.

"It was something very powerful." Yuki frowned, trying to put his feelings into words. "If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say it was someone or something involved in the killing. It felt me probing and decided to give me a big slap for interfering. If it was the killer, you're not dealing with an ordinary person. Whoever can do this is very strong, psychically. And he or she can kill without being here. I can't tell you any more than that." 

"This is weird mumbo jumbo. How am I supposed to find a killer who can kill without being present?" Ikeda looked really upset.

Yuki's thoughts were flying. He turned to Ikeda and said, "Ran, can you give me a bit of time to check with someone I know about this? Someone with more oomph in the magic department? I think he might be able to give me a lead as to who did this. Someone this powerful would probably be well known in certain circles. You might be able to catch your killer yet." _Or if not, then perhaps I can try to get help and at least put a stop to him_, he added silently.

Ikeda sighed. "Okay, but keep this quiet. I don't want it known that we're consulting psychics, especially if nothing pans out. The public wouldn't stand for it. But you be careful. I don't want to come onto a crime scene and find you in pieces like Magami."

Yuki totally agreed with that sentiment. Removing the ofuda that he had placed by the doorway, he walked out of the hall. As he emerged into the late afternoon sunshine, he noticed he was being observed by the two teenagers. With his senses heightened, he suddenly realised that their auras were very strong. He also noted that a strange white bird was perched on a branch of a tree next to them. Taking a chance, he walked over and introduced himself. 

"Hi I'm Arimi Yuki."

The shorter kid turned his violet eyes at him. "Are you all right?"

Yuki nodded. He didn't know how but he was pretty sure violet eyes had felt the psychic attack in the shrine yet now. "You're Shirou Kamui?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but I didn't know what to do when the bad thing came just now." Kamui's eyes were growing wider in distress.

"You can sense things." Yuki was aware he was stating the obvious. Then he got worried. "Look, if you feel anything like it in the future, will you contact me? Please? This is not something for someone to handle alone." Yuki hurriedly found his business card and scribbled his private cell phone number on it. "You can get me anytime at this number. Call me, okay?"

Kamui's violet eyes grew even wider he took the card from him. "Okay," he agreed hesitantly.

"Where are you going to stay?" Yuki couldn't help but feel a little protective of the kid. He just looked so vulnerable.

The taller teenager spoke up for the first time. "He will stay with us. We're as close as family to Kamui. We will take care of him. My dad will be out of hospital soon."

Yuki looked questioningly at the boy who was still standing with a possessive arm around Kamui. He was also fairly radiating power.

"I'm Monou Fuuma." He said to Yuki's silent question.

Yuki thought to himself that this was one tough kid. But he reminded himself that tough or not, he was still a kid. "Okay Fuuma, what I said to Kamui goes for you too. Call me if anything else happens."

Fuuma looked scornful. "We know as much about these things as you, I'd think. My father's the head spiritual priest of this shrine."

Knowing he could say nothing else to change their minds, Yuki decided to leave. He leaned forward and patted Kamui's shoulder. Then he looked up to give the white bird a hard glare. 

Yuki's thoughts were in turmoil as he walked out, ducking under the police barriers. He began scanning the crowds for the familiar figure he'd seen earlier. But there were just too many people and he could not see very far beyond the first row of the throng. Sighing in defeat, Yuki looked about for a quiet corner. After moving there, he pulled out his notebook and began scribbling. When he was ready, he dug out his phone and called his editor to file the story of the killing. A bloody death was news and one had to earn one's pay. 

Upon hanging up, Yuki realised he was not alone. A figure was leaning against the wall next to him. 

"Subaru," Yuki gasped surprised. "I thought I saw you earlier."

Sumeragi Subaru, 13th clan head of the Sumeragis, looked at Yuki fondly. "How's my favorite cousin?"

Yuki reached up to rub his weary eyes. "As well as can be after what I've been through today."

Subaru nodded.

Then realization struck. Yuki direct Subaru a flinty glare.. "Hey you knew what was happening at that shrine! It was your shikigami. You let me get smacked by that thing!" 

Subaru winced and actually looked contrite. "Sorry, didn't think it was still there. I thought I'd let you find out everything first then come talk to you. Ikeda Ran's your friend. I didn't think the police would have let me pass those barriers. But I noticed you handled that thing very well."

Yuki felt a surge of pride at his cousin's praise but was realistic enough to own up to the truth. "Well it would have been better if you'd been there. You could have got a trace on that thing. You know my skills at onmyoujitsu aren't as strong as yours. It could have squashed me like a bug if that's what it wanted," he grumbled.

Subaru acknowledged the truth for what it was and said, "So why don't you fill me in on everything that happened."

Yuki was about to obediently tell him when he stopped. "Wait a minute, you know something about all this. Why that woman was killed at that shrine." Yuki's dark green eyes narrowed.

"I know some things and I don't know others," came Subaru's cryptic reply. 

"Well you're not going to keep me in the dark. So spill." Yuki demanded. 

Subaru could see he wasn't going to get anything out of Yuki until he did. He sighed theatrically in defeat. "Okay. But this is big and I hope you don't get hurt. Your mother may not forgive me if you get yourself in trouble."

"Well she's a Sumeragi so she ought to know about the dangers. But I don't plan on getting hurt. You're the one who rushes into things without a thought for your own safety." Yuki pointed out. "Come on, you can buy me dinner, I'm hungry."

Subaru mouth made a small quirk that could have passed for a smile. "Why do I have to buy you dinner?"

"You're the clan head with the independent income and vast estates. I'm only a lowly paid journalist," Yuki joked, thinking it had been a long time since he saw Subaru smile properly.

Subaru capitulated. "Hai, hai, let's go. There's a nice eatery nearby where we can fill your stomach and exchange notes." 

The two cousins cheerfully clasped each other's shoulders and went on their way. Unknown to them, a pair of large red eyes was watching their every move. In a dreamscape, a lone figure smiled.

~~~~~

Notes: Well foreshadowing, foreshadowing. Sorry for hanging with Yuki for so long. He appeared and ran off with the story. No this is not going to be Mary Sue fic, though Yuki will have a decent part in it. He's here merely to link all the players together. Think of him as a supporting cast character. To get the relationship between Yuki and Subaru clear, Yuki's mom is a Sumeragi cousin of Subaru's father. So that makes them what, second, third cousins? He's not as strong as Subaru which sucks but Subaru IS clan head and the strongest of his generation. No getting around that. Subaru IS the main star of this story.Yuki is 27, 2 years older than Subaru which makes his relationship a bit of an older brother type to Subaru. As for his relationship with Ikeda Ran, well Ran is definitely interested but I'm not too sure about whether Yuki is or not yet. You can make of it whatever you will. But if reading about two men in that way bothers you, then please just pretend they are super good friends. 

Ran, if you're interested, looks like Sasame from the so far little known anime Pretear. Yuki by the way is dedicated to my cat, of the same name. She got really sick while I was writing this story and I've been spending way too much time bring her to and from the veterinarian. Hope she recovers soon.

Anyways more on Subaru coming up. As for the other Angels and Seals, they'll slowly get introduced. Watch out for the utterly cool Seishirou-san. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Here's a little extra in the tradition of many animes.

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Subaru and Yuki are talking to each other in a quiet corner of the busy street.)

Subaru: "Okay. But this is big and I hope you don't get hurt. Your mother may not forgive me if you get yourself in trouble."

(Suddenly a cloud of sakura petals rain down on the two as they are pulled into an illusion.)

Subaru (startled): Seishirou-san!

Yuki (question marks appearing around his head): What's he doing here?

Seishirou (wearing his trademark dark suit and smirk): I'm here because I can't stay away from you, my Subaru-kun!

Director Xandra (fierce look on face): You're not supposed to be in this scene! Get back into your trailer now!

Seishirou (shoulders drooping): Yes ma'am.

Subaru (laughing and pointing): Ha ha ha, you may look super-seme but you're sooooo hen-pecked!

Director Xandra (shoots electric glares at Subaru and zaps him)

Subaru (gulps and sweatdrops): Help!

Yuki (tries to disappear under the gathering piles of sakura petals): ...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: An evil cult is trying to get its hands on anyone with power. Kamui is the next victim. Subaru has to race against time to stop him from getting sacrificed. AU

Disclaimer: All characters that belong to CLAMP belong to CLAMP. I don't own them. I just love writing about them. Arimi Yuki and Ikeda Ran are mine. 

Rating: PG-13 for violence and quite a bit of shounen-ai (tough to avoid when writing an X fic!)

Pairings: Subaru/Seishirou, Kamui/Fuuma, Fuuma/Kakyou, Sorata/Arashi, a little bit of Karen and Aoki near the end of the story.

Spoilers: Bits and pieces of X. This fic is very AU.

Chapter 2

All through the short walk to the cafe, Subaru remained quiet. The silence didn't unnerve Yuki though, being used to his cousin's moods. He merely waited patiently, figuring Subaru was probably organizing his thoughts. He was surprised when they got to the restaurant and after the waitress had brought their orders, to see Subaru whip out an ofuda and raise a small kekkai around them.

At Yuki's questioning raised brow, Subaru said mysteriously, "You never know who might be listening."

Now Yuki thought this might be a bit over paranoid, but he didn't say anything, trusting Subaru to know what he was doing. Yuki reflected that people often said Sumeragi Subaru was a little insane. In his experience they could be right. But he also knew his cousin usually had a reason for doing the things he did.

"Have you heard of the Order of the Promised Day?" Subaru began by asking.

"What?" Yuki frowned as he wondered why that name sounded so familiar. After thinking a bit he answered, "Oh isn't that the spiritual group that's pushing the government to recognise it as a religion?"

"It's more than just a spiritual group," said Subaru. "On the surface, it expounds peace and living in harmony among people and with the earth. But the group also teaches that the Apocalypse is coming."

Yuki groaned. "Oh lord, not another one of those doomsday cults. They're sprouting up all over Japan with the coming of the end of the millennium." As a journalist, Yuki was aware these groups often felt they had to give Armageddon a helping hand. This usually meant engaging in mass murder and destruction whether of their own members or innocent bystanders.

"Yes, it's a doomsday cult. But with a big difference. It has clout and power. And at the core, only revealed to its closest adherents, the group believes it has to prevent the Apocalypse."

"Prevent? What do you mean prevent?" Yuki asked.

Subaru grimaced. "I've discovered the leader has been preaching periodic human sacrifice. Apparently they subscribe to the twisted logic that one person can atone for the sins of everyone. And they do this every time they feel that the sin level has risen too high."

Yuki was looking at Subaru in horror. "What! What century are these people living in? How is it that no one's taking them to task for killing people?"

"Ah there's the rub. They cover it up so well. There are never any bodies found or if there are bodies, none are ever traced back to them. The big problem with this cult is that someone with heavy duty magic power is running the show."

"Who?" Yuki wondered.

"I don't know yet. That's the one thing I've not been able to find out." Subaru admitted.

Yuki sat back and thought about what Subaru had said. "Wait a minute, why did you even begin looking into this group?"

Subaru's emerald eyes held a depth of sadness in them. "Do you remember Hokuto?" 

"Hokuto? Your twin?" Yuki suddenly remembered that she had disappeared nine years ago. Everyone had assumed that she had run away or something. She had always been a headstrong child. Yuki remembered his parents talking about poor Subaru, being totally devastated by her disappearance. At the time, he'd been preparing to enter university and had been doing nothing but study. He recalled his parents not even telling him about it until months after his exams. It was all very hush hush. By the next time he met Subaru, his cousin had appeared to have gotten over her and acted normal, if subdued. Yuki was ashamed to recall that he'd been the typical self-centered teenager, not really thinking too deeply about whether his cousin was in pain or in trouble. 

Subaru nodded. "I think, no I'm almost certain she was one of their victims. You see, this group doesn't want just anybody to sacrifice. They're on the lookout for people with abilities. Psychics, people who control the elements or can do magic. Those that they don't kill, they frighten or convert to work for them."

Yuki gave in to a sudden impulse to take Subaru's hand. He didn't know how else to comfort his cousin.

Subaru looked gratefully at Yuki. "As far as I can tell, the followers have been saying that to prevent the Apocalypse for this millennium, they'll have to sacrifice someone with a lot of power."

"Do you know who's been targeted?" asked Yuki.

"Not exactly, but I'm sure it can't be an adult or someone they can't control easily. From what I understand, the ritual has to take place at a specific time so it has got to be someone they can grab and hold onto till they want to hold the event."

"So how do you know all this?" Yuki was curious.

Subaru suddenly blushed. "Well let's just say I've got some contacts from within the organization." 

Yuki was concerned. "Are you sure they can be trusted?"

Subaru gave him a gaze that indicated he wasn't stupid. "You could say I'm being cautiously trustful of my sources." 

Yuki suddenly got very worried for Subaru. "Hang on, if they find out you've been looking into them, you'll be a target!"

Subaru, being the sort who could never see danger for himself, shook his head. "No don't worry, I can take care of myself. But I consider you'd be a target, Yuki. That's why I was glad to bump into you today. I've been wanting to warn you. You've got enough power to show up in their sights."

Yuki waved a hand in dismissal. He didn't think he'd merit that much consideration. He knew he was only one of the lesser onmyoujitsu practitioners in Japan. "Not many people know about my abilities. I don't even practice." Subaru made as if to protest this but Yuki cut in, "So what has this got to do with the woman who was killed today?"

Subaru sighed in exasperation. "Didn't you feel it? The woman was standing in the way of something important - that kid, you KNOW the one I'm talking about."

Yuki's mind analysed the possibilities. "Shirou Kamui, she was his guardian," he concluded. "God, he'd be the perfect sacrifice. He's practically leaking power but so totally vulnerable. And his cocky friend too. Monou Fuuma would be a tempting target to convert as well. Subaru, we can't let this happen." 

"The problem is I think they're probably going to do this all legal and fair. Adopt the kid then stage a disappearance. Unfortunately, troubled orphans run away all the time. Only difference this time is the poor kid is going to get murdered." 

Yuki pulled at his hair in frustration. He was trying to think of a solution and failing miserably. "Could we.. like adopt the kid ourselves?"

"Problem is neither of us is married. You know how important a stable family environment is to those social services people." Subaru said dryly.

"I am so NOT going to get married just so I can adopt a kid. Don't you even suggest it." Yuki protested.

"Well I'm sure your mom will be happy. Hasn't she been after you to find a nice girl and settle down?" Subaru teased.

Yuki shook his finger at Subaru in mock anger. Then he sobered. "The only thing I can think of is for us to keep a really close eye on Kamui and his friends. If they make a move, we'd then be able to stop them. Do you mind if I tell Ran all this?"

"Sure, if you think he'll believe you. I mean all this sounds so unbelievable. I don't even have any solid proof. You know how the cops are about innocent till proven guilty," said Subaru.

Yuki sighed. "You're right. Looks like it's just the two of us." Then a funny thought struck him, "How about that, I've always wanted to be part of a dynamic duo, out to save the world."

Subaru's eyes lit up with genuine laughter and for the first time that evening, he smiled.

~~~~~

In a large mansion in a quiet part of Tokyo, a man was walking down a deserted hallway. He seemed in no particular hurry as he paced down the corridor, hands stuck in the pockets of his black designer suit, his dark overcoat swirling behind him. Though it was twilight, he remained wearing a pair of dark shades. Finally he stopped before a pair or ornate doors. Without pausing to knock, he turned the handle and strode in.

The large room within was curiously decorated. On the dark red painted walls hung pallid Japanese watercolours. There were no windows. The only source of light were fixtures on the sides of the walls and a large chandelier in the ceiling. The chandelier threw a warm glow over everything, its crystal pieces reflecting a rainbow of sparkles all over the room. The room was otherwise unfurnished. In the centre of the room, a large seal-like diagram was etched into the floor. In the middle, a small figure knelt, fine white hair flowing wildly around her. She was attended by two pale women who started to attention when the man came in. There was also a young man of about 18, kneeling behind her.

The kneeling woman raised her eerie large red eyes to the man. In a child-like voice she said, "Sakurazukamori. Welcome"

"You wished to see me, Hinoto-hime." Sakurazuka Seishirou didn't bow as he answered, looking nonchalantly into that powder white face.

"Yes. I have been viewing a possible vision of the future. It appears there will be one who could disrupt our plans." She paused as if this was some significant revelation.

The young man behind her murmured as if on cue, "This must not be."

Seishirou felt indifferent. He thought to himself that if he had a thousand yen for every time she made a similar statement, he'd be able to buy that new Porsche. Fortunately his dark glasses revealed nothing of his thoughts to her and she appeared appeased by his apparent attention.

Hinoto moved slightly, and bells sewn into her obi chimed softly. "I am speaking of the one you know of as Sumeragi Subaru."

Behind his dark glasses, Seishirou's single gold eye flickered. Careful to school his face, he asked, "Oh? What is Subaru-kun trying to do now?"

"I cannot be certain of his actions. He has been crafty in setting barriers to my presence." Hinoto looked annoyed at being prevented from eavesdropping.

Seishirou was glad that at least there was someone around who was giving the disturbing woman before him a hard time.

"I think he will try to block our acquisition of the one I have seen. The One who reflects the will of god, Kamui!" Hinoto paused dramatically. 

Again the young man behind her added his refrain, "The Chosen One who shall save us!"

Seishirou was beginning to get rather irritated with Daisuke. With incredible will power, he stopped himself from pulling everyone into a maboroshi and throwing rocks at them. Instead he stood there perfectly still without the slightest hint of expression on his face.

Realizing her audience was not going to be properly impressed, Hinoto continued, "I have sent my sister to adopt him."

"I do not think it will be a problem for Kanoe to get hold of him. Just make sure she dresses decently and the family services people will fall all over themselves giving him to her." Seishirou remarked dryly. "So what do you need me for? I don't think you want me to pose as her husband."

Hinoto appeared to see some humour in this, chimes ringing out as her body trembled slightly. "No, that shall not be your task. I have asked our faithful Yuuto to accompany Kanoe."

Seishirou raised a brow at this. He supposed it was better that Kigai Yuuto be the sacrificial lamb to Kanoe's attentions than himself. 

"Your task will be to occupy the Sumeragi while Kanoe is bringing Kamui here. I foresee that he will try to stop her." Hinoto instructed.

"Do you wish me to kill him?"

"I shall leave that to your discretion."

Seishirou didn't like the gleam in Hinoto's eyes. He wondered if he ought to light up a cigarette just to blow smoke into her face. But at the last minute he decided against it, not wanting to give her the impression she was getting to him. 

Then Hinoto looked up and said maliciously, "Do I sense some reluctance on your part at killing the Sumeragi clan head?" 

Seishirou was disgusted but kept his calm facade in place. "No, I have no feelings what so ever concerning Sumeragi Subaru."

"But you two have had such a history," Hinoto taunted.

Again Seishirou restrained the urge to throttle her. "And it remains just that, history," he answered.

"If that is so, then there shall be no problems. The Promised Day shall come and we shall triumph." Hinoto sang as if this was a refrain she'd uttered often.

By her feet, Daisuke automatically chorused, "Yea, glory be."

Hinoto looked pleased.

Seishirou took that as a dismissal. He didn't even bother to bow to her. Instead he simply turned on his heel and strode out the door. Behind him he could feel her eyes boring into him as he left.

~~~~~

Notes: Well there you have it, Hinoto is the evil cult leader. She's the villianness in this fic, so all those who like her, too bad. I hope you enjoyed reading my efforts to poke fun at her. Isn't Sei-chan simply hilarious? I love him so much. I am sorry about Daisuke though, but just take it that he's been brainwashed into following that horrible woman. 

Coming up... Subaru angsts about the past. And poor Kamui, will he have to call Kanoe "Mom"? Oh the horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Hinoto is kneeling on the floor, maliciously taunting Seishirou)

Hinoto: Do I sense some reluctance on your part at killing the Sumeragi clan head?

Seishirou (fury in his eyes): Hell yes! No way am I going to kill him before I get a chance to get into his pants!

Hinoto: I'm the evil cult leader. You have to follow my orders!

Seishirou: No way! I'm the Sakurazukamori! I am invincible!

Director Xandra (Taps finger on Seishirou's shoulder): Erm, sorry to burst your bubble there, but you're the first Angel to die in the CLAMP universe.

Seishirou (Claps hand to brow): What! Then I'm not going down without taking this old bag with me!

(Seishirou begins by slinging rocks and shikigami at Hinoto. Hinoto screams and her long hair starts sprouting tentacles. Ka-Boom! Everyone else is cowering in fear in a corner of the room. 

The dust clears. Seishirou's rock misses by a mile. Hinoto's hair is stuck in the ground ten metres away. The two stand there wondering what happened.)

Director Xandra (sighs and holds head in hands): Seishirou, your depth perception sucks! Hinoto, you forgot you're blind!

Seishirou and Hinoto (together): Ooops!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: An evil cult is trying to get its hands on anyone with power. Kamui is the next victim. Subaru has to race against time to stop him from getting sacrificed. AU

Disclaimer: All copyright to Clamp characters belong to them. I just love writing about them and am glad to be inspired to write this fic. Arimi Yuki and Ikeda Ran are mine. 

Rating: PG-13 for violence and quite a bit of shounen-ai (tough to avoid when writing an X fic!)

Pairings: Subaru/Seishirou, Kamui/Fuuma, Fuuma/Kakyou, Sorata/Arashi, a little bit of Karen and Aoki near the end of the story.

Spoilers: Bits and pieces of X. This fic is very AU.

Chapter 3

The newsroom was already filled with his co-workers when Arimi Yuki walked in the next morning. He perfunctorily returned the chorus of Ohayos and smiles from his colleagues as he made his way to his desk. But even before he was able to sit down, the phone at his desk rang.

"Moshi Moshi."

It was Ran. "You okay? I called your place rather late last night and you still weren't in."

Yuki remembered he had stayed out till way past midnight talking to Subaru. Then he had taken a slow walk home. "Oh sorry, I was consulting an expert about what happened yesterday. I was just going to call you."

"Well we're still pretty much stuck with no evidence." Ran sounded hopeful for a break.

"I'm not sure I have any better news. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything you can actually act on. And I can't talk on the phone, can we meet?" Yuki asked.

Ran perked up at the thought of meeting Yuki, "Sure, dinner tonight?"

"Okay, give me a call before you come by then." Yuki said. Meeting Ran would be nice though he wasn't too sure about how to interpret the oddly intimate touches and gestures his friend had been giving him lately. Like his sudden fondness in wiping his lips whenever they had a meal together.

"I have some bad news. You remember that priest at the Togakushi shrine? He died last night. Looks like his heart gave out." Ran said.

"Oh dear." Yuki was concerned. "What's to become of the children?" 

"From what I understand social services is helping them arrange a funeral. And I hear they might get lucky and be able to stay together. Some lady was by earlier inquiring about taking them in."

Alarm bells rang in Yuki's head. "Lady? I thought they had no living relatives?"

"Nah don't think she was related. A real looker too from what my staff tells me. Hang on, let me check the file." There was a moment of shuffling on the other end of the phone as Ran looked up the information. "Ah Mrs Kigai Kanoe. She's apparently some big shot's secretary. Claims to have been a long lost friend of Kamui's mom. Everything looks on the up and up."

Yuki smelt a major rat. "Look Ran, please do me a favour. All I can tell you is that those kids are special. Please don't let them out of official custody without telling me okay?"

"Okay, but you better explain everything to me tonight."

Yuki sighed. "All right, I'll see you then."

Yuki was troubled when he hung up. Things were moving too fast for his liking. He and Subaru had figured they would have a few days to set up a plan for keeping an eye on the kids, counting on Japanese bureaucracy to keep Kamui out of the cult's clutches. But it looked like red tape wasn't on their side this time. For now, he thought he'd better run a check on this Mrs Kigai Kanoe.

Suddenly a voice roused him out of his reverie. "Arimi-san, have you got an update on that bizarre death you reported on last night?"

Yuki looked up to see the face of his harassed editor, Aoki Seiichiro. He stood up and bowed. "Aoki-san, so far the police have no leads. But I have a profile of the victim. She was a school nurse and well liked. I'm also working on a follow-up human interest story on her nephew, who's now an orphan."

Aoki Seiichiro nodded. "That sounds good. You can work the sob story, readers will eat it up."

Yuki thought that would be an excellent excuse for him to go talk to Kamui again. Then as Aoki was about to walk away, he ventured, "Um, Aoki-san, could I discuss with you a story I'd like to check up on?"

Aoki turned back and raised an eyebrow.

Yuki continued. "There's this group I've been hearing about wanting to get the government to proclaim them a religion. They're called the Order of the Promised Day..."

Aoki whipped to attention. "What did you say?"

"The Order of the Promised Day?"

The editor's tone was hard. "What do you know about them?"

"Well, I have some sources that say they may not be engaged in exactly legal doings. Can I have time to check on them?" Yuki had been hopeful he could sell the idea. He needed the newroom's resources to do a complete check but Aoki-san's reaction appeared to be too strong for it not to be personal.

Aoki came to a decision. "You're right," he said softly. "I've known about them for a while now, but you might not be able to dig up any dirt on them."

Yuki was growing more curious. "How do you know of them?"

"My nephew Daisuke recently joined them. The family doesn't like it, but we can't stop him as he's of legal age and able to do what he wants. But I had my suspicions that this group is more like a cult than anything else. They've made him cut off all ties to us and nobody knows what's going on in that compound of theirs." Aoki Seiichiro took off his glasses to rub at his eyes. "Arimi-kun, I'm going to give you the go ahead to look into them. Take all the time you need. I just have one thing to ask of you..."

"Anything," Yuki promised.

"If you can get my nephew out safely, I'd owe you a huge debt." Aoki's eyes were concerned.

"I'll do my best."

Yuki stared after his editor as the man walked away. Now that had been a surprising revelation and piece of good luck. At least he could now devote all his time to this without being assigned some other job. Then with a sigh, he turned to begin the long tedious process of digging up information.

~~~~~

Sumeragi Subaru was being jostled as he traveled on the subway. Tokyo's public transport system might be convenient and extensive but was always a hassle to take. But Subaru supposed it was only natural given the 12 million people squashed together in this city.

Emerging from the station, Subaru strode forward confidently, catching the admiring eyes of passers-by. He made a pretty picture, a delicate face framed by dark silky hair combined with flawless emerald eyes intent with purpose. Arriving at his destination, he entered the large hospital and made his way up to the wards for long term stay. The nurses at the station all knew him, calling out cheerful greetings, "Konnichiwa, Sumeragi-san." 

Subaru politely inclined his head and walked into the private room. There on the bed a pale thin form lay. A panel of machines lined-up to one side of the room, wires and tubes connected to the body every which way. Subaru moved to the lone chair by the bedside and sat down. Looking at his watch he calculated he had a couple of hours before someone came in to check. He reached out to take the hand of the comatose patient and was immediately transported into a dreamscape.

In the dreamscape, Subaru found himself standing on a wide beach, looking at waves crashing onto rocks nearby. The day was bright and warm. Little clouds scuttled across the brilliant blue sky and gulls winging their way about made the scene a perfect little paradise. Subaru walked toward the only person on the beach. "Hi Kakyou."

Kakyou was lounging on a comfortable beach chair, letting the wind run through his flowing gold hair. He looked at Subaru. "Thanks for visiting," he said, and magically produced a similar chair for Subaru.

Subaru decided he was oddly overdressed in his tan trenchcoat and slipped it off before settling himself down beside Kakyou. The two sat side by side for a while in companionable silence.

After a while, Kakyou turned to Subaru and said, "Nice though it is to see you, I don't think you came by for a mere visit today."

"No but I thought I'd just keep you company for a bit before I got down to unpleasant things," Subaru answered. He paused for a moment before continuing. "You remember I had told you I was looking into that cult, The Order of the Promised Day?"

Kakyou made a small murmur of acknowledgment.

"Looks like they're getting ready for another big sacrifice." Subaru informed him.

"I'm not surprised, what with the coming of the new millennium. I get the feeling you know who's the unfortunate 'Chosen One'." Kakyou stated.

"Hmmm, my best guess is that it's a young boy, 'bout 16, orphan. Name of Shirou Kamui. Violet eyes, messy dark hair. Have you Seen him?" Subaru queried.

"Ahh, yes. It'd be hard not to have noticed him. He's broadcasting his power all over the city. No control whatsoever. Can't get a decent night's rest lately without him popping up all over the place in my dreamscapes." Kakyou pouted.

Subaru was amused. He knew Kakyou wasn't the hard hearted fellow he was trying to pretend to be. "Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to keep a closer eye on him. I think the group's about to make a move soon."

Kakyou nodded grimly. He studied Subaru with his pale golden eyes. "I think no matter what, we're going to be able to get our closure soon."

Subaru eyes were downcast. "It's been a long journey for both of us, hasn't it. I'm sorry, it's probably been harder going for you than for me."

"Being stuck in a coma hasn't been fun, but you've had it just as bad. Being locked up in an insane asylum because nobody would believe you when you said your twin had been murdered... I don't think I could have withstood it." Kakyou pointed out.

Subaru shivered, the memories of that terrible time still fresh in his mind, despite it having been nine years ago. He remembered the needles full of drugs poking into him to keep him quiet. He remembered the restraints and the padded walls and the loss of control. In the end, it was only his determination to get out that he let the doctors win, pretending to agree with everything they said. Pretending to be 'cured'. It had cost him a large part of his soul to pretend to agree with them that Hokuto had merely run away and was not murdered in foulest way possible. Still he couldn't help apologising to the only other person in the world who had loved his sister as deeply. To the one who had sacrificed so much. "I'm sorry for not being there when they shot you, for not being able to convince anyone you didn't try to kill yourself."

Kakyou waved a hand in dismissal. "Ancient history. Those people planted all the evidence, there was no way the authorities would have believed you, not when I wasn't around to back you up. Besides the shooting triggered my power as a yumemi. So now at least I can control my dreamscapes. And this isn't bad huh?" Kakyou looked about his creation proudly.

Subaru wasn't in the mood to be placated. "Do you still miss Hokuto?"

Kakyou was silent for a full minute. Then he said simply, "Everyday."

Subaru closed his eyes in grief. He said quietly, "I miss her every day too."

Kakyou was nearly overwhelmed by Subaru's sorrow. Wordlessly he reached over and clasped Subaru's hand. Subaru's hand tightened in acknowledgment of the comfort offered. Kakyou reflected that they were two brothers in spirit, united by pain.

Kakyou raised his golden eyes to meet Subaru's green ones in a direct gaze. "We can't let them win this time."

"I know. I've sworn they would not sacrifice anyone else to their twisted beliefs. These people must be stopped," Subaru pledged.

Kakyou agreed. "I guess that's what makes them so diabolical. They had the power and connections to make one teenager disappear and the accusations of two others go away. We will have to be more careful this time."

"Have you been able to sense who is behind all this?"

"It's not a clear picture, but yes I can sense the leader. It's a woman and she is powerful. But I'm doing my best to block her vision of the future. But what it means is that neither of us will know much about what is going to happen," Kakyou said. "We will both still be able to view the present though, so if you want to make any secret plans with people, I'd suggest you continue setting up your kekkais. That's the best I can do."

"It's more than enough." Subaru wished he didn't have to involve Kakyou in such a dangerous endeavour.

Kakyou sensed Subaru's anxiety for his safety. He had seen a little ahead into the future and knew just what was to come but there was only so much he could say to Subaru that would console him. "Don't worry about me. Just do what you have to do and I will do what I have to. And remember this, no matter what happens, it's not your fault."

Subaru looked even more disturbed at this.

Suddenly Kakyou turned to him and said, "I think you had better be getting back to reality. Someone is trying to contact you."

The two men got up. Subaru was reluctant to leave Kakyou like this. On impulse, he pulled Kakyou into a tight hug.

Kakyou's arms crept around him in response to the rare contact. He whispered into Subaru's ear, "Be safe."

Subaru nodded and left the dreamscape. His phone was ringing. "Sumeragi desu," he answered.

"Subaru," Yuki's voice sounded over the speaker. "Kamui just called me. He said someone was trying to take him away from social services. I checked it out and it appears to be someone connected to the Order of the Promised Day. I'm going to try to get to him. Can you come as well?"

"I'm on my way," Subaru replied, already striding out the door.

~~~~~

Notes: Okay, pretend Yuki is like Yami no Matsuei's Tsuzuki, pretty oblivious to Tatsumi's touches. That's what Ran is doing to him. Also while I have no idea of police procedure, I'm pretty sure Ran is committing a no-no telling Yuki about Kamui's case. On the other hand, Ran could have listed Yuki as an expert consultant and so would have "need-to-know." I'm sorry I thought I was going to get to Subaru's meeting with Seishirou but this chapter just got too long. I promise they will get to meet in the next one. I hope I got the characterization of Subaru and Kakyou correct. I couldn't resist putting two of X's most pretty men together and not have them angst. I hope everyone is following the plot. Does anyone know Kanoe's full name? I've not been able to find a family name for her. Another point, I can't stress enough that people in Tokyo take trains to get around, especially Subaru. Evidence: in TB, the second OVA has him witnessing an attack on the subway. Then in X episode 9 of the anime, he takes the train to Kamakura. Then of course Yuuto, Nataku, Aoki and Karen have their fights at train stations too! Tokyo's train system is fantastic. Your thoughts, comments please?

Coming up... Sei-chan and Subaru-kun meet! Are they going to let unresolved issues get in their way of happiness? Will our two star-crossed lovers be forced to duke it out? And Yuki runs into his own problems trying to get to Kamui in time. Who will rescue him? Plus Kamui meets Kanoe, will he be able to avoid her attempts to clasp him to her bosom? Yeech!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Subaru appears standing in Kakyou's dreamscape)

Subaru (looks down at himself and screams): Arrrrgh!

Kakyou: Do you like my present?

Subaru (speaking through gritted teeth): WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS???!!

Kakyou (pouting): It's not a dress, it's a kimono. I'm tired of being the only male in X to wear girly clothes.

Subaru: No you're not! They made me wear that white robe thing in X the movie before they killed me off!

Kakyou (growls): Don't mention X the movie to me!

Director Xandra (nods at Subaru): Hey you look awfully cute. Excellent idea Kakyou.

Everyone else on set: KAWAII!!!!

Subaru (runs towards Director Xandra and tries to choke the life out of her): You've been making me cross-dress ever since Living for You. What is it with you, Woman?! Are you channelling Hokuto?

D-X (trying to get a breath): Aack! 

Seishirou (pops up and wraggles eyebrow at Subaru): I see definite possibilities here!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: An evil cult is trying to get its hands on anyone with power. Kamui is the next victim. Subaru has to race against time to stop him from getting sacrificed. AU

Disclaimer: All characters that belong to CLAMP belong to CLAMP. I don't own them. I just love writing about them. Arimi Yuki and Ikeda Ran are mine. 

Rating: PG-13 for violence and quite a bit of shounen-ai (tough to avoid when writing an X fic!)

Pairings: Subaru/Seishirou, Kamui/Fuuma, Fuuma/Kakyou, Sorata/Arashi, a little bit of Karen and Aoki near the end of the story.

Spoilers: Bits and pieces of X. This fic is very AU.

Chapter 4

Sumeragi Subaru was practically jogging across the plaza in his hurry to get to the municipal building which housed the city's social services department. He was however much too polite to curse at the sheer number of people standing in his way as he pushed and shoved through the evening throng of people trying to go home. Instead he was mentally cataloging all the ways he could stop Kamui from being taken away. He hoped the word of a clan head from a family known for serving the Imperial household would be enough to at least delay the process. So intent was he at reaching his goal that he failed to notice a large body in his way. With a hard smack, he bounced off a dark suited chest and fell clumsily on his bottom.

Subaru winced as he tried to recover his dignity. A hand came down in his line of sight. As he automatically reached for it, he looked up and froze. "Seishirou-san!" 

Sakurazuka Seishirou was wearing his trademark smirk when he grabbed Subaru's hand and helped him up. "Really Subaru-kun, you ought to be more careful of where you're going."

Subaru gaped at him for a moment, still in shock. He looked about warily, briefly wondering if the assassin was about to try to kill him in such a public place. Not that he was concerned about himself of course, but he was certain the crowds would react in mass panic if he and his nemesis started magically duking it out in earnest. He took a small step back, feeling uncomfortable at the close proximity Seishirou was standing to him. 

"What are you doing here? Have you been following me?" Subaru asked suspiciously.

Seishirou continued smirking at the thought of how pretty Subaru looked with his green eyes flashing in agitation. "Oh Subaru-kun, can't I be out for walk without you accusing me of stalking you? I do live in this city as well you know."

"I don't believe you." Subaru said flatly.

"You're right though," Seishirou conceeded. "I did come to talk to you. But why don't we move away from here a bit. This place is a little public for us to be discussing our differences." Seishirou gestured to an alley by the side of the building. 

Agreeing, Subaru began walking into the deserted dead end. Then he turned around and bumped right into Seishirou again. "Will you stop that!"

Seishirou laughed. "You're really very cute," he said provocatively.

Subaru's patience was wearing thin. "If you've got nothing better to do than taunt me, you're just wasting my time. I'm going." Subaru made as if to walk back out of the alley but was stopped by Seishirou's hand on his shoulder. Caught off guard, he found himself pushed till his back was to the wall, Seishirou's face leaning very close, with his other hand on the wall above his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done talking to you," said Seishirou.

Subaru was angry with himself for melting like ice cream under a tropical sun whenever Seishirou was close to him. He put up a hand to push him away but Seishirou held steadfast. Not wanting to give up so easily, Subaru tried to go for a kick to his groin, but Seishirou appeared to read his mind and swiftly brought his leg about to block. Then to stop Subaru from struggling further, he pressed his full weight on him, pinning him to the wall. Seishirou was fully aware that all this was token resistance from Subaru, given that the man could have levelled half the city block if he so chose. 

"You have my attention. So talk," Subaru said, panting a little from the exertion of tussling with Seishirou.

"You have to stop looking into the Order of the Promised Day."

Subaru hissed, "What's a government assassin doing working for them?"

"Let's just say they can contract my services. You have no idea how far up these people reach, do you?" Seishirou replied.

"I'm beginning to get a very good idea," said Subaru grimly. Then he figured it out. "You're here to stop me from getting to Kamui," he accused.

"What happens has to happen. There is no way you can stop it." Seishirou said flatly.

"That's just being defeatist. I will not let someone who needs me down." Subaru glared stubbornly at Seishirou. 

Seishirou studied Subaru's fine features for a moment. He leaned even closer and whispered softly into Subaru's ear, "Do you think I do what I do because I want to?"

Now Subaru was confused. "Seishirou-san, what do you mean?"

The Sakurazukamori shook his head and sighed. "I'll tell you another time, if we survive all this," he replied ominously. The look in his eyes took on a faraway gleam. "Right now, I think you have more to be concerned about than Kamui."

"Stop being cryptic and spit it out." Subaru was reaching the end of his tether. The mood swings Seishirou-san was subjecting him to was getting to be too much for his temper.

"You have a cousin hmmm? Long dark hair, nice green eyes characteristic of you Sumeragis..."

"Yuki..." Subaru grew very afraid. He wondered what it was that Seishirou knew that he was trying to hint.

"I think you'd be better off looking for him instead of running to Kamui." Seishirou advised.

Subaru began shoving Seishirou away in earnest. Seishirou stood back and let him go but not before running the back of his forefinger down Subaru's cheek in an intimate gesture. Subaru shrugged it off, and ran off into the street. Then he stopped and stole a backward glance, to see Seishriou standing like a statue looking after him, a strange pained expression on his face. Subaru filed his confused feelings away and forced himself to focus on his immediate concerns. Whipping out his phone, he dialed Yuki's number. 

~~~~~

Meanwhile at the social services office, an ackward scene was unfolding. Kamui, Fuuma and Fuuma's sister, Kotori were seated on a large sofa.

"I don't understand, my mother never mentioned you," Kamui said suspiciously to the long-haired woman before him.

"Ha ha, oh we lost touch just after you were born. But please believe me, we were very very dear friends. You can't imagine how devastated I was when I found out dear Tohru had died," Kanoe said. When Kamui continued looking dubiously at her, she added. "She wrote to me about you and said if anything were to happen to her I was to promise to take care of you."

"But... but... it has been years." Kamui looked about in disbelief.

"Don't worry about anything Kamui, I'm very nicely situated now and can take care of you. Dear Yuuto and I have a very nice place that would welcome you and your friends. I so sympathize with what recently happened. I know you would not want to be separated from them." Kanoe beamed at him.

Kamui didn't know why he was feeling more and more uneasy. On the surface, everything looked ideal. He would have a nice place to stay and he wouldn't be separated from his closest friends. But somehow he was creeped out by this smiling woman and her husband. Kigai Yuuto was actor-handsome and had behaved in a perfectly charming manner to them. He seemed easy going and totally hen-pecked by Kanoe. But it was odd that for such a supposedly devoted husband, he had been flirting non-stop with the social services worker ever since they stepped into the office. 

Kamui looked over to meet Fuuma's eyes. Fuuma appeared not to share Kamui's uneasiness. But then he had not seemed to care much about anything since the funeral of his father this morning. Even when Kanoe-san had slithered up and fondled him in greeting when they were introduced, Fuuma had been unaffected, not even a twinge of disgust. At the moment Kamui knew Fuuma's concern was for his sister Kotori. She was sitting in the corner of the sofa, unusually quiet. Kotori was always such a bright chirpy personality so this was a sharp contrast. She had been in hysterics when the three of them had returned to discover his Aunt Tokiko's body at the shrine. But since the news of her father's death, she had gone into a retreat as if she was in a world all of her own. Kamui was beginning to seriously wonder about her mental health. 

The social worker, who had introduced herself as Karen Katsumi, appeared to share some of Kamui's concern. "You do realise it's not going to be easy taking care of three teenagers, particularly as they're trying to deal with all the changes in their lives that have taken place recently?" Karen asked Kanoe delicately.

Kanoe smiled and flipped her long wavy hair back. "Oh it's no problem. They will have an extended family who will care and comfort them."

Karen frowned. She wasn't sure she liked that flippant attitude. She had acquired a lot of street smarts from her time as a former Soapland hostess, so Kanoe's act smelt decidedly fishy. She also didn't know what the charming Yuuto was doing married to Kanoe. She also had him pegged for a playboy. Looking over at Kamui's worried face, she really wasn't too sure about giving custody of the three teenagers to the couple. 

A strand of her flaming red hair slipped down over her face as she bent to re-examine the papers the couple had given her. The references were impeccable. The couple had character testimonals from people in the highest levels of government. They appeared well-off, lived in a mansion with ample room. They were both securely employed as civil servants. They even had an adopted daughter named Satsuki which attested to their willingness to take in orphans. On the surface, it all seemed ideal. Still Karen couldn't shake off a nagging unease. But there was nothing she could do to legally deny the couple what they wanted. If she did, her boss would have a fit with her for adding to the burdens on the state.

Defeated, Karen turned to Kamui and said, "This will be a good thing for you, Kamui. I hope you realise that it's much better for you to go with her than stay at a children's home. Especially for Kotori. Kanoe-san has promised to get proper help for her to deal with the situation. And she has so kindly offered to give Fuuma a place in her home as well so you won't be separated. You can be assured you will be provided with every comfort." Karen wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Kamui or herself.

Kamui feeling all the more helpless about the situation could only nod in agreement. If he didn't agree to this, he knew that he and Kotori would be sent to separate orphanages as wards of the state while Fuuma would have to make his way out in the world for himself . Kamui was afraid if that happened, he would never see him again.

Kanoe beamed in triumph. "Well if you could provide the release forms, I'll sign them immediately."

Karen, not wanting to let things go so easily, couldn't resist a parting shot, "I'll be by in a few days to check up on their welfare and file a report."

Kamui stood up resignedly to follow them. He was totally surprised when he found himself pressed up against an ample bosom. 

"Let me welcome you to my family, Kamui," Kanoe said triumphantly.

"Mmmfph!" Kamui uttered, waving his hands about in panic as he tried to extricate himself from her clasp. 

Kanoe let him go, but kept a hand on his wrist as she led the group out the door. 

~~~~~

While Subaru was being distracted by Seishirou, Yuki was crossing the street towards one of the many parks dotting Tokyo. He'd planned to cross it as a short cut towards the municipal buildings that housed Tokyo's government offices. He realised that this was a mistake as soon as he entered the park.

Facing him across the wooded area was a group of men, all dressed in black. Their eyes hidden behind shades as they moved stealthily toward him. Definitely suspicious. Yuki decided it would probably be the better part of valour if he made tracks away from them. But as he turned to run back the way he came, he saw that another group had come up behind to surround him. At this point Yuki seriously wondered if he ought to scream for help. But he realised it would do no good. The whole park was deserted except for the men in black. "Damn, not even a decent mugger around when you want one," Yuki cursed under his breath.

Yuki examined the men carefully, feeling something was not quite right with them. He brought his hands up together to look through his fingers, muttering a chant to reveal that which was hidden. As he suspected, these were not real people. He identified them as curse zombies. He knew he was going to be in for a hard time against such a crowd but he saw no way of avoiding it. 

Quickly he felt in his pockets for his ofuda and began gathering his strength. A couple of the men rushed forward as he began flipping his talismans at them. He spoke his spells and instantly the ofuda flamed. He saw it had the satisfying effect of setting the creatures on fire. Yuki abstractly noted that they tended to scream like real people. Seeing his chance, Yuki ran toward the opening he had made and broke through. Unfortunately it was in the wrong direction. Left without a choice, he began to race deeper into the park. He thought he would have a chance to survive if he could make it out of the park and back onto the busy streets again.

Panting as he ran, Yuki sneaked a look back. Several of the men were still chasing him but he appeared to have put some distance between them. He allowed himself a moment to feel some relief. It was an instant too soon. From a tree above, a form crashed down on him. Yuki felt himself knocked onto his back, his breath driven out of his lungs in shock. Then pain flared as his attacker struck him right across the face. Desperately he kicked at his opponent's groin. That didn't seem to work too well in hurting it, though it loosened his attacker's grip on him. Rolling over quickly, Yuki managed to get to his feet, but not before taking another blow to his ribs.

Yuki was about to despair. The other curse zombies had caught up and were pacing around him like hungry jackals at their prey. He was aware he was bleeding and his chest hurt. He didn't think he had enough ofuda to take on all of them before they swarmed him. It was then that the phone in his pocket started ringing. 

__

Just great, he thought, _like I have time to chat on the phone right now!_ Still the ringing phone appeared to confuse the curse zombies. Yuki seized the opportunity to launch himself at the two nearest to him, kicking and punching. It proved a futile effort and he soon found himself back on the ground being used as a punching bag. 

Just as Yuki thought he was about to black out from the abuse, he heard a shot ring out. The chest of one of the curse zombies above him exploded. Idly he noticed that there was no blood, the creature merely melted as if made of mud when the paper talisman inside it fell to the floor. More gunshots and he realised there were no more zombies around him.

A face appeared in front of his vision. It was Ran. "Yuki, Yuki, are you okay?" He heard Ran calling him frantically. He didn't reply but struggled to sit up. Ran's arms came around him to help. Gasping in pain, Yuki began coughing blood from his mouth. He supposed he must look a mess. Ran continued to hold on to him, frantically checking him over for injuries. 

"Yuki, what happened?" Ran asked concern written all over his face.

Yuki took another moment before he said hoarsely, "Curse zombies."

Ran didn't appear to have heard him. "Huh? You lost me there, what were those creatures. They looked like men but just melted away when I shot them."

Yuki repeated, "Curse zombies. Magic constructs. Not real people at all." He was feeling really dizzy now that the attack was over. He took a moment to stop his stomach from heaving. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I came over to meet you for dinner but your editor said you'd gone to the social welfare office. I followed and saw something burning in this park and then you fighting off those Things." Ran was absently stroking at Yuki's hair.

"Ah." Yuki said. It felt really nice being held by Ran as he sat leaning on his friend's chest. Trying to focus his eyes, Yuki looked up and noticed one of Subaru's shikigamis perched on a tree above him. Absurdly he gave in to the urge to wave at it. Ran looked at him as if he had lost his marbles. 

It wasn't too long before Subaru himself came running up. "Yuki!" his cousin called.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to Ran here." Yuki said in answer to Subaru's unasked question.

Subaru sank down on his knees to hug Yuki. "I came as soon as I could. I was distracted on my way as well."

Detective Inspector Ikeda Ran eyes narrowed as he looked at Subaru hugging Yuki. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

Yuki lifted a hand to wave vaguely at Subaru, "Ikeda Ran, meet my cousin Sumeragi Subaru. Subaru, Ran." 

"Ah the famous clan head of the Sumeragis," Ran said, relieved that Subaru was only Yuki's cousin.

Subaru being the ultra polite man that he was, inclined his head formally and said, "Pleased to meet you, Ikeda-san."

Suddenly Yuki remembered why he was here at the park. He reached out to clutch at Subaru's sleeve. "Subaru, you have to go. Kamui!"

Subaru nodded. He turned to Ran and said, "Please take care of my cousin. We will explain everything later." 

He jumped up and ran out of the park. Nearing the government offices, Subaru arrived just in time to see Kamui and his friends get into a black limosine and be driven off.

~~~~~

Notes: Well there you have it, Subaru gets his meeting with Seishirou. Don't know if I made the two of them OOC, but since this is an AU world I decided to tone down the aminosity between them. If you're interested, Seishirou was involved in the kidnapping of Hokuto but he didn't kill her. So he's not as much of a bastard as in X. I had thought of having the two of them fight but couldn't bring myself to making them roll about on the floor of a dirty alley, ^_^. Don't worry I do plan on giving these two a nice big battle eventually. 

Oooh didn't I torture Yuki good this chapter. I purposely made sure he didn't have enough ofuda to take on those curse zombies. (Remember them? they were all over the place in the early X books but disappeared after that and we all know who sent them right?) Yes, I'm giving them the name in the Viz translation. Yuki's ofuda stash is small, in stark contrast to Subaru who appears to have thousands of ofuda secreted on him, though your guess of where he hides them is as good as mine. (He doesn't appear to have any bulging pockets!) Was it just me or did anyone else count the number of ofuda he had around him during his battle with Seishirou-san at Nagano Sun Plaza? There were hundreds and hundreds drawn around the two of them. Wow. Anyway, Yuki is not a practicing onmyouji, he just dabbles and keeps a few about him for just in case, so a large group of curse zombies is more than he can handle.

I'm not too sure what the legal age of adulthood is in Japan but I'm guessing it's 16. For the purposes of this fic, please take it that both Kamui and Kotori are underaged. Fuuma who is 17? 18? would have to make his own way which is why Karen said Kanoe was kind in offering him a place to stay. Did you guys like Karen versus Kanoe? And yes, the little bit with Kanoe hugging Kamui to her chest was inspired by my dear reviewers! *wink wink* Keep giving me your suggestions!

Coming up... Kamui and gang in Hinoto's clutches. Stay tuned as her diabolical plan is revealed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Yuki is sitting on the ground in the park after the fight with the curse zombies. Ran is holding onto him. It is an intense moment.)

Yuki (emoting gratitude): What are you doing here?

Ran (concern on his face): I came over to meet you for dinner but your editor said you'd gone to the social welfare office. I followed and saw something burning in this park and then you fighting those Things.

(Suddenly a plop plop falls on Ran)

Ran: What the...!!

(Ran discovers bird shit on his coat)

Yuki (holding his sides and laughing): Ha ha ha ha ha!!

(Ran glares at the shikigami. He whips out his gun. Bang Bang! The bird falls to the ground.)

Subaru (indignantly): Hey that's my shikigami!

Ran: Well it's now pigeon casserole! 

Yuki: Meep!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: An evil cult is trying to get its hands on anyone with power. Kamui is the next victim. Subaru has to race against time to stop him from getting sacrificed. AU

Disclaimer: All characters that belong to CLAMP belong to CLAMP. I don't own them. I just love writing about them. Arimi Yuki and Ikeda Ran are mine. 

Rating: PG-13 for violence and quite a bit of shounen-ai (tough to avoid when writing an X fic!)

Pairings: Subaru/Seishirou, Kamui/Fuuma, Fuuma/Kakyou, Sorata/Arashi, a little bit of Karen and Aoki near the end of the story.

Spoilers: Bits and pieces of X. This fic is very AU.

Chapter 5

It was a sorry trio who limped into Yuki's apartment that evening. Subaru had come back to the park and reported he'd been too late to stop Kamui from being taken away. At that point Yuki was in too much pain to really care about anything anymore. However he was stubborn enough to protest any suggestion of bringing him to the hospital. He didn't think he wanted to file assault charges against curse zombies and there would be too many questions asked that he couldn't answer. 

However on settling Yuki into his bed, Subaru whipped out his phone and dialed his personal doctor, sparing no expense in getting the man to pay a private home visit. The doctor duly arrived and tsked over Yuki as he wrapped up his ribs and disinfected his cuts. As he left, Subaru and Ran had to suffer the doctor's reproachful looks for not bringing Yuki to a hospital to be properly treated.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble," Yuki mumbled through his swollen cheek. 

"Don't worry about anything, I'll be here if you need me," Ran said, pulling the covers up and tucking him in as Yuki drifted off to sleep. He walked into the small kitchen of the apartment. Subaru was boiling a pot of water.

"Want some tea?" Subaru offered.

"That'll be good," Ran replied tersely.

Subaru passed Ran a mug and moved to sit down at a small dining table. Being a typically quiet man, Subaru found it natural to sit in silence as he waited for his tea to cool. However he was certain that Ran was brimming with questions and would soon come up with a way to ask them.

He didn't have to wait too long. "So what was Yuki doing in that park being attacked by..." Ran fumbled for a moment before remembering the right term, "curse zombies?"  


Subaru took a deep breath and began filling Ran in on all that had happened. "So do you believe us?" he said when he wound down.

"Lord, this is so out there. Magic killers, insane megalomaniacs, psychics sacrificed. I wouldn't have believed you if I hadn't seen those creatures for myself." The police detective began running his fingers back through his silver hair, wishing for someone solid to slap a pair of handcuffs on. "What are you going to do now?" he asked Subaru.

Subaru shrugged. "Try to get to talk to Kamui, maybe. See if he's being treated okay. Not much I can do now with the law on their side," Subaru glaring at Ran as if he was responsible for the legal system.

"I'll go talk to their case worker. See what she thinks about the couple that took the kids." Ran heaved a deep sigh. "I'm really regretting involving Yuki in that Togakushi case now."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. Those people are not going to let anyone with power alone. It's kill or convert." Subaru studied the older man before him. He wondered just what his relationship was to his cousin. Yuki had mentioned his friend to him a few times as a university friend and a good companion. But Subaru didn't think the two were involved romantically. At the moment he guessed it was rather one-sided. With an inward grin, he decided to give Ran every opportunity. "You'll stay with him tonight?" 

"I'll take care of him." Ran said doggedly.

Subaru got up and quietly left, knowing it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

~~~~~

Kamui awoke to bright sunshine flooding his room. It took a moment for him to get his bearings but when he did, he flopped back onto the bed. He thought a bit about the surreal household he'd been introduced to. When they arrived last night, the mansion had appeared ominiously dark. Standing in welcome had been the Kigais' adopted daughter, Satsuki. Kamui had been shocked by the overly familiar way she'd jumped to hug Yuuto, though Kanoe didn't appear to mind. He hoped Kotori wasn't going to be expected to behave similarly. Kamui wondered if Yuuto was doing a Woody Allen but figured the less he knew, the better off he'd be. 

There had been one other occupant of the mansion they had been introduced to. Kamui wasn't sure of her place but Kishuu Arashi had appeared very cold and distant. She was the one who had brought them to their rooms and warned them not to trespass past a locked door leading to another wing of the mansion. Kanoe had explained she lived here with many others, including her sister who she said valued her privacy. 

Getting up, Kamui thought he'd look in on Kotori. As he came down the hallway, it seemed Fuuma had the same idea. He smiled a greeting at Kamui as he stood there with his hand upraised in a knock. On entering Kotori's room, the two boys saw that she was awake and dressed. She was staring listlessly out the window. 

"Kotori, do you want some breakfast?" Fuuma asked gently.

A slight shake was all the response she made. Kamui was starting to really worry about her. However she didn't appear to be in any immediate distress. It was as if her mind was merely occupied with some far distant vision. 

Sighing in defeat, Fuuma said to Kamui, "Come on, let's go. We can bring her up something later."

But as the two turned to go, Kotori spoke up, "Oniichan, be careful."

Fuuma looked surprised at her concern. He ruffled the hair at the top of her head affectionately. 

That brought a rise out of Kotori, who bagan to bat his hand away. "You guys go on. I'll stay here for a bit longer."

Fuuma nodded and left the room, followed closely by Kamui. As Kamui stood out in the hall, he thought he heard Kotori's voice speaking softly through the closed door. "Kakyou, are you there?" But since he knew there wasn't anyone else in the room, he dismissed it to hurry after Fuuma.

~~~~~

In another part of the compound, Kanoe was standing before her sister. "Is everything going as you envisioned, my dear sister?"

Hinoto's doll-like face was petulant. From her kneeling position on the floor, she said angrily, "Someone is blocking my visions of the future."

Kanoe was morbidly curious. "Who could have the power to challenge you?"

"Whoever it is, is going to be so sorry," Hinoto said grimly. She contented herself with the thought of the tortures she was going to inflict upon the one who dared to thwart her. Getting back to business, she asked, "So how are your charges faring?"

"Oh, I'm having Arashi take care of them. That girl might as well be useful for something," said Kanoe spitefully. "The two boys are fine, perfectly wonderful. But the girl who came with them, I don't see any use in her at all." Kanoe practically licked her lips at the thought of how gorgeous the two young men were. 

"The girl will serve as a means to keep them in line if they should protest what happens." Hinoto reminded her sister. "Make sure everything is ready by tonight."

Kanoe bowed her head and said, "It shall be." Then she ventured a cautious question, "Are you sure it will be safe for us?"

Hinoto pursed her blood red lips together, not used to her orders being second guessed. "It is the only way I can be sure of clearing the clouds blocking my dreams. And besides, shouldn't you welcome the prospect of acquiring even more power?" The bells on Hinoto's kimono chimed softly in her agitation.

Kanoe stood for a moment, relishing the thought. But then her practical nature asserted itself. "You told me your previous vision showed alternate probabilities where things go wrong."

Hinoto felt a pang of regret at letting that bit of information slip to her sister. She shook her long white hair in denial. "It also showed me that we shall succeed in what we plan to do tonight. All you have to do is follow as I have instructed."

Kanoe took that as a dismissal and bowed before she left the room.

~~~~~

Kamui was confused. Their first day at the mansion had passed innocuously but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right. Arashi had taken upon herself to show them around the places that they would be allowed to go, which was not much. Most of the time, she kept quiet, though Kamui caught her shooting worried glances at them when she thought they were not looking. At times he thought she was about to tell them something but she always stopped short.

The teenagers didn't meet any other denizens of the large place and spent much of their time in a small inner garden enjoying the spring weather. However late that afternoon, Kanoe had shown up and said they were to get ready to meet her sister in the evening. Kamui didn't know why they had to meet this sister of Kanoe's in the dead of the night instead of under the bright afternoon sunshine like a normal person but couldn't summon up any reason to protest. It was all very mysterious.

Fuuma appeared to have recovered his spirits once Kotori had roused herself enough to join them for meals and later to sit in the shade of a large tree. She appeared to be mesmerised by the birds flittering about the branches of the tree. The two boys settled themselves at the base of another tree some distance away, observing her fondly.

"So Kamui, what do you think about this place?" Fuuma asked as he slung his arm carelessly across Kamui's shoulders. 

Kamui lazily leaned further against Fuuma and said, "I don't really care much. The only thing I'm glad about is that we're able to stay together."

"You worry too much about us, even when you have your own problems," Fuuma commented.

"Look who's talking. You're the responsible one," Kamui pointed out as he poked him in the ribs.

Fuuma squirmed away but leaned back even closer when Kamui stopped. He smiled at how cute the younger teenager looked, enjoying the sight of the soft breeze ruffling through Kamui's hair. After a while, Fuuma turned his attention back to studying the garden. 

"I'm scared," Kamui suddenly blurted out.

"What about?" Fuuma asked, concerned.

Kamui wasn't sure how to put his feelings into words. It was all so vague. "The future," he managed at last.

Fuuma bent his head to look down into Kamui's violet eyes. "I've promised to protect you and I will do it. I won't let anything happen to you," he tried to assure Kamui. "To either of you. Just help me take care of Kotori too?" 

"I promise," Kamui answered. He was caught by Fuuma's intense gaze. His violent eyes widened even further and his heart lurched with a sensation that he couldn't name. It was as if a dam had burst, prompting him to say the first thing in his mind. "Oh, I've missed you so much. In all the years I was away in Okinawa, I never stopped thinking about the two of you." Kamui's face was growing redder and redder.

Fuuma looked gratified. "I know I shouldn't be but I'm glad you missed us. I missed you too."

"Why do you care so much about me?" Kamui wanted to know. He couldn't see why anyone would want to be friends with him.

"I don't know," Fuuma admitted. "I just know I couldn't bear it if we were to be separated again. That's why I was glad there was someone willing to take us in." 

Kamui shivered. "I should be glad too but there's something about all this that makes me wary..." His voice trailed off, as he found himself unable to explain his disquiet.

Fuuma cocked his head. "Well this is admittedly a rather irregular household, but it doesn't seem too bad." But not wishing to dismiss Kamui's unease, he added, "Still we should trust your instincts and be on guard."

"Too many weird things have been happening to us lately. Ever since your father was attacked and sent to hospital it's been one awful thing after another. I don't know if I can take any more bad news," Kamui said glumly.

There was no reply Fuuma could make. Instead he tightened his arm around Kamui's shoulder and pulled him closer. The touch was comforting to Kamui. He reflected he had little opportunity in his life to be held. There was something about Fuuma that made him feel so safe.

The two friends sat in quiet contentment until Arashi came out to fetch them for dinner.

~~~~~~

Notes: I'm afraid this was pretty much of an interlude chapter and setting of the stage for the next chapter's action. And boy, will there be action. I hope everyone is following the plot. This was also a good opportunity to get in some Kamui and Fuuma alone time. I hope I got their characterisation down okay. This is the last time you will see Yuki for a while. I gotta give him time to recover from his injuries. But don't worry he will return. 

Coming up... what are Hinoto's evil plans for the boys? Will anyone get there in time to save them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Kamui and Fuuma are talking in the garden of Hinoto's mansion)

Fuuma (gazes intently at Kamui): I won't let anything happen to you.

Kamui (gazes back, dramatic music starts playing in the background): ....Oh I've missed you.

Fuuma (takes Kamui into his arms): ...

Kamui (suddenly squirming away): Will you stop trying to feel me up??!

Fuuma: What??! I have to. It's in the script!

Kamui (glares at Director Xandra): You Hentai!

Director Xandra (glares back): Hey you watch it or I'll make Fuuma have hot sweaty sex with you!

Fuuma (begging in puppy dog form): Ooooh please please!

Kamui (fighting off Fuuma who now has hands all over under Kamui's shirt): I'm underaged! I refuse to have hot sweaty sex with anybody. I want my agent!

Director Xandra (sighing): I should have listened when they told me never to work with kids or animals.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All the following X characters belong entirely to CLAMP. I'm only borrowing them for the duration of this story. This story is distributed for free and no profit is being made.

Chapter 6

The 13th clan head of the Sumeragis was lurking about near the walls of the compound which housed the main members of the cult, known as the Order of the Promised Day. Subaru hoped the cover of darkness would give him an opportunity to slip in and talk to Kamui. But so far he hadn't had a chance -- the place was simply too secure. Subaru knew he wasn't just dealing with modern day electronic security devices, he could sense all sorts of magical wards that would be tripped if he tried to go past them. As he wondered if this was going to end up being a wasted night, he noticed a tall schoolboy sneaking about in the shadows.

__

"Looks like someone else has got the same idea," Subaru thought.

Deciding to operate on the principal of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', Subaru approached the boy. Cautiously he came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

The boy whipped about as if electrified, hands at the ready to ward off a blow. Subaru's green eyes widened in recognition. "Sorata!" He managed to keep his voice low.

Sorata literally jumped two feet into the air, then heaved a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. "Subaru-san, you just scared 10 years off my life! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Subaru was glad to see Sorata. He knew the young man had some sort of contact inside the group. In fact Sorata was one of the people who had provided him with tidbits of information on the cult when he first started investigating it. Subaru trusted the young monk from Mount Kouya, having known the straightforward boy since he was a small kid. He knew he had a caring heart. "What are you doing here tonight?" Subaru asked curiously.

Sorata looked about guiltily. "Waiting for someone. What about you?" He fired back in return. 

Subaru decided to tell Sorata a little about what's been happening. "The group has got three new kids. I'm afraid they might be in terrible danger."

Suddenly a shocked voice sounded from behind Subaru. "Sorata! Who's this?" 

Subaru wheeled around and saw a pretty girl about Sorata's age. She had long straight hair cut in a classic Japanese style. Her face was pale and she was wearing a hostile expression. Subaru supposed it was for him. Sorata was waving his arms up and down in an attempt to placate her. "Oh it's just Subaru-san, you remember I told you about him, Arashi?"

"Ah the crazy do-gooder trying to bring Hinoto-hime down," Arashi said insultingly though her expression softened. 

Subaru didn't take this to heart. An ally was an ally and he couldn't afford to look gift horses in the mouth at the moment. "I'm Sumeragi Subaru, pleased to meet you," he said politely.

Arashi bowed just as formally, "Kishuu Arashi."

Subaru asked, "Who's Hinoto-hime?"

"Oh don't you even know her name? She's the one in control of all this." Arashi said bluntly, waving a vague hand in the direction of the compound.

Subaru was enlightened. A name at last. "Have you seen a boy with violet eyes named Kamui?" He asked as he remembered why he was here tonight.

"Yes," Arashi said.

"Is he alright?" Subaru wanted to know.

"Yes," Arashi answered. 

Subaru wondered just what the gregarious Sorata was doing with such a cold girl. He thought he was the larconic one, but getting an answer from Arashi was like trying to pry secrets from a secret agent. He supposed opposites must really attract. Her next words brought a sense of urgency to him.

"But he may be in terrible danger."

"What do you mean?" Subaru asked alarmed.

"They haven't told me what's going on, but something big is happening tonight. It's occupying Hinoto's attention fully which is why I thought it safe to come out to meet you." Arashi held her hand out to Sorata which Sorata quickly clasped to his chest lovingly.

Subaru ignored the love sick gestures of the two teenagers and cut in. "Please can you help me get into the compound? I need to talk to Kamui."

Arashi threw him a calculating gaze. "All right, but on one condition. Take me with you when you go tonight. I can't bear it in there anymore," she said as her cold front crumbled.

At the sight of Arashi's vulnerable expression, Sorata moved even closer to hold her in mute assurance. The two stood for a moment lost in each other.

Subaru understood her pain. But time was passing and he cleared his throat to remind them of his presence. As Arashi struggled to get out from Sorata's grip, Subaru said to her, "We will take you with us. You don't have to stay here anymore." 

~~~~~

Meanwhile inside the compound, things were very quickly going to hell in a handbasket. After a light dinner, Kanoe showed up to take the three teenagers to see her sister. She led them through the locked door that Arashi had told them not to trespass beyond. They moved briskly and Kamui was soon lost in the maze of corridors. Suddenly they emerged into a large enclosed courtyard.

A truly bizarre sight greeted their surprised eyes. In the centre of the courtyard a large eight sided seal was engraved, about 15 feet across. There was a column of light emerging from the middle. The esoteric symbols carved on the ground making up the seal were glowing. Encircling the area were large T-shaped concrete pillars, similar to the sort found at Stonehenge. By the side, a small woman with long white hair knelt. All around her were people dressed in robes. Scattered at intervals tall torches were lit, throwing an eerie atmosphere on the whole proceeding. Kanoe strode confidently forward and said, "Dearest Elder Sister, here are our guests. Children, this is my sister, Hinoto-hime."

All this was beginning to seriously creep Kamui out. "Good Evening, pleased to meet you. Thanks for taking us in. I see you're busy so er, we won't disturb you further." Kamui said as quickly as he could while trying to cautiously edge back to the entrance of the courtyard. He was followed by Fuuma and Kotori who was looking frightened.

But before he could get very far, Kanoe reached out and grabbed his arm. Her grip was extremely tight. "Please don't leave us just yet. You must enjoy our proper welcome." 

Hinoto raised her head to look Kamui in the eye. "This is a great day for you. Ahead of you is a choice. Do you wish for your life to stay as it is at present or do you want change and a life filled with more power than you can dream of?"

"Look lady, thanks for the offer but I don't care about anything like that," Kamui said suspiciously. Hinoto was just too freaky for him to take seriously.

But the kneeling woman was adamant. "You must Choose!" At a signal, one of the robed figures suddenly darted out and dragged Kotori to him, holding a knife at her neck. Once again Hinoto said, "Choose change and go into the light. Choose to stay as you are and your friend will take your place. You have to decide."

Fuuma had started forward when Kotori screamed. But he was also restrained by more of the robed men. "Stop, you people are crazy!" He shouted as he struggled.

"Stop please don't hurt Fuuma or Kotori, I'll do whatever you want," said Kamui beginning to walk toward the column of light.

Hinoto was laughing in triumph.

"Kamui! Don't!" Fuuma shouted. Freeing himself with a massive twist, he lunged forward towards Kamui. Somehow he made it and grabbed Kamui's shoulder, spinning him backwards. But at the same time, Fuuma's foot connected to a raised cobble and he tripped, falling into the bright column at the centre of the seal.

"Fuuma!" Kamui screamed in horror but found himself restrained from running in after him. The robed men had caught up and now held on tightly.

Something was happening in the column of light. After a sudden extra burst of brightness it began fading away. Fuuma remained standing inside, his head bent down, a sword in his hand. For a moment Kamui was relieved to see that he was all right. Then Fuuma looked up and Kamui was taken aback by the sheer fury in his bloodred eyes. 

"Who is it who dares to bind me thus?" The creature that was Fuuma, yet not Fuuma demanded in a deep and outraged voice.

Hinoto was smiling blissfully. "You will serve me, you have no choice," she said.

"You know the terms. Who is to be my sacrifice?" He demanded.

"You can have the boy." Hinoto callously offered, gesturing at Kamui.

"Fuuma..." Kamui said uncertainly as Fuuma began walking towards him. He was wondering what the hell had just happened. 

"The one you know of as Fuuma is no more," the creature answered. "I am the one who hunts with the majesty of the gods. I am a Dragon of Earth, a Chi no Ryuu." Reaching Kamui, the creature grabbed him by the throat, half strangling him as he lifted him against one of the concrete pillars. Razor sharp twines sprung from the floor to bind Kamui tightly. With a savage thrust, he shoved the sword through Kamui's hand and pinned him in place. Kamui screamed in shock and terror. Seductively the creature bent down and licked at the blood flowing from a cut at Kamui's neck. "You scream beautifully, my sacrifice," he said. Then the sword was pulled out and Kamui braced himself as it descended towards him again. 

Suddenly a voice rang out. "Stop, Oniichan! Please don't do this!" It was Kotori. 

The creature turned his head and coldly addressed her. "Oh are you offering yourself in his stead?" He stalked over to her and lifted his sword. With a massive swing, he stabbed her right through the heart. Kamui couldn't stop screaming, "Fuuma!" 

Then something weird happened. Kotori who ought to be dead, suddenly opened her eyes. But they were not her eyes. They were a curious golden colour instead. Her hands came up to grasp the sword, uncaring that the blade was slicing the skin open. Fuuma's attention was caught. "Curious, someone is possessing this girl," he remarked academically.

Hinoto's head whipped up in attention. "Who is it? Reveal yourself!" 

"This girl does not wish Kamui to die. You already have your sacrifice, you have no further need to kill him." The voice that issued from Kotori's lips was low and gentle.

Fuuma considered for a moment, then said, "The pact is fulfilled, the blood binding is complete." The Chi no Ryuu continued to study Kotori. "You are an interesting one. I can see through to the other side to where you are." 

The golden eyes made no answer, simply continuing to hold the sword and gazing intently at Fuuma. Fuuma in turn appeared completely fascinated. 

Hinoto was working herself up into a fury. "Kill her, kill the boy, why are you just standing there! You must obey me!" 

Fuuma ignored her.

Hinoto's attention was diverted by the lightning that suddenly ripped through the open courtyard. The robed acolytes began running about in mass panic. Flocks of glowing white birds were also diving at everyone. Hinoto's attendents quickly bundled her up and dragged her into shelter as she screeched in fury. Kanoe gave a shriek as a bolt zapped the ground next to her and decided to retreat after her sister. Oddly enough Fuuma remained still, apparently content to continue his staring competition with the golden eyed stranger possessing Kotori. 

Kamui was conscious of someone next to him, cutting at his bonds. "Are you okay? Please, you have to come with me." A worried Subaru said while he pulled at Kamui. Kamui was lost in his own misery, reaching out a hand to his two friends. "Fuuma, Kotori," he moaned.

Meanwhile Sorata was running about laughing maniacally as he threw lightning at whoever was left in the rapidly emptying courtyard. Fortunately he prudently left Fuuma undisturbed, figuring there was no point attacking him if he was just going to stand there. Arashi was discretly hitting people over the head with a large plank as they ran. Subaru continued to try to get Kamui's attention. In the end he gave up and simply slung the boy over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and waved to Sorata. "Let's get out of here!" 

As the three rescuers beat a retreat, Kotori's eyes closed and whoever it was animating her left. 

~~~~~

In a dreamscape, Kakyou stood looking sadly at Kotori. "Was this what you wanted? I'm sorry I couldn't help you better."

Kotori shook her head. "It's all right. I knew that my death would be the price to pay to save Kamui. My brother would never forgive himself if he had killed him."

"This is as we had foreseen. We both knew there would be no escaping this fate, yet I wish there was something I could have done differently," Kakyou said in troubled tones.

"I'm sorry for you. The creature that's now in my brother knows where you are. Will you be in danger?" Kotori asked concerned.

"I understood the risks. What happens will happen." Kakyou replied.

Kotori reached out and took Kakyou's delicate face in her hands. "When you see my brother and Kamui, tell them both that I love them very much. And they should do their best to fight against those who would use them." As she spoke, wings expanded from her back and she drifted gently upwards. "Goodbye Kakyou. Remember, tell my brother and Kamui that I love them."

For long moments after, Kakyou stood staring at the empty sky, a wistful expression on his face.

~~~~~

Notes: This was such a hard chapter to write. I knew where the plot was going and what was to happen but just getting it down nearly defeated me. I had writers block for the longest time. I don't know if I ended taking too much from X. Feedback please?

Next... more Fuuma/Kakyou action while Kamui angsts. And Hinoto provokes Seishirou on Subaru, prompting him to show his power as the Sakurazukamori.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Everyone is standing around in the courtyard of the Seal. Hinoto has just told Kamui to choose whether to go into the light or not)

Kamui (torn expression on his face): Please don't hurt Fuuma or Kotori. I'll do whatever you want.

Hinoto (laughs in triumph): Bwa ha ha ha ha!

Fuuma (struggles against robed men holding him): ...

Fuuma (and struggles and struggles and struggles): Sorry can't get free, guess you'll just have to go ahead and be the sacrifice.

Kamui: Hey you're supposed to be the one clumsy enough to fall into the Seal!

Fuuma (shakes head): No way. Everybody knows going into strange lights is always a bad idea! Don't you watch any horror movies?

Kamui (pouts): Well I'm not going in there. The cultists can just kill you both for all I care!

Hinoto: Will one of you just get in there?! 

Director Xandra (holds head in her hands): Will someone get me an asprin please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters that belong to CLAMP belong to CLAMP. I don't own them. I just love writing about them. Arimi Yuki and Ikeda Ran are mine. 

Chapter 7

Kakyou knew he was in trouble when the earthquake struck. Even deep inside his dream, he could see the effects of the disaster ripple through. He'd actually been recovering from the exertion of entering Kotori's body and was feeling rather weak but a quick glance into the present convinced him that now was not the time to be resting. 

Fuuma was pacing his way through the hospital where Kakyou's body lay. Fuuma's nonchalant demeanor was in stark contrast to the general chaos erupting through the hallways. Unerringly he was soon at the ward where Kakyou resided. One of the nurses tried to question Fuuma but Kakyou was dismayed to see him simply toss her out of the way. But Kakyou wasn't going to just lay there and take what was coming. Well, his body was just going to lay there, but his consciousness was already devising a plan. As soon as Fuuma placed his hand on his door and stepped in, Kakyou struck.

The dreamscape he'd built was very different from the one in which he usually greeted his visitors. This one was cold and dark. A constant hail of feathers rained down on Fuuma. Kakyou was trying for a surrealistic look, in hopes of disorienting his invader. So he wasn't happy when Fuuma didn't seem to appreciate it, instead seemingly unfazed to be caught in a dreamscape. Squashing his dismay, Kakyou schooled himself to stand with equal indifference some distance away from Fuuma. 

"What is your name?" Fuuma asked, in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Kuzuki Kakyou."

"You are a yumemi," Fuuma said, irritatingly stating the obvious.

Kakyou thought he would try to see if there was anything left of the personality that was Fuuma. He conjured up the image of Kotori with a wave of his hand. "This girl has a message for her brother." He felt a little like an answering machine service but squashed the thought as it surfaced.

Kotori's image smiled and said, "Tell my brother and Kamui, I love them very much. And they should do their best to fight against those who would use them." Her voice echoed through the cold barren dreamscape as her image began drifting upwards and fading away.

Fuuma seemed unaffected. "This is destiny, there is no point fighting against it."

Kakyou knew then that he wasn't talking to Fuuma. "What are you?"  


"I am an entity more ancient than the history of mankind. I am that which moves the earth. I have been worshipped as a god or a devil in past times. People usually call me a Dragon or spirit of the earth." Fuuma answered him informatively.

"A dragon spirit. I can see the power that surrounds you," Kakyou repeated. "Why do you let Hinoto control you?"

"Why does anything happen? You can attribute it to fate. And at the moment it suits my purpose to be here." The Dragon of Earth answered. 

Kakyou wasn't sure he really understood. "What do you want with me?"

At that Fuuma strode forward to take Kakyou's face in his hand. "You intrigue me."

"I'm sure there are other more interesting yumemi around that you can torture," Kakyou remarked dryly. 

"Don't sell yourself short. Nothing else has fascinated me for a very long time." The Chi no Ryuu's eyes were boring into Kakyou's golden ones.

"Yay for me. But I'd rather be left alone, thank you." Kakyou was beginning to get uncomfortable at the intense way that the creature was regarding his face. He felt like a horse on sale. Was the Chi no Ryuu going to be inspecting his teeth next?

"You're beautiful," he said and moved to bend closer.

Now that was just taking liberties too far. Kakyou wrenched himself free and quickly retreated. He summoned his power and crafted a huge icy cavern around the Dragon of Earth. He also threw in a convoluted maze around it for good measure.

But all hopes that it would be enough were soon shattered when the Dragon extended his hand and blew his dreamscape apart. Kakyou knew he was revealed, in all his vulnerable glory. The Dragon of Earth came to stand by his bedside and began ripping away at the wires and tubes monitoring and controlling his bodily functions. Kakyou wondered if he was about to die but wasn't surprised when he didn't feel any fear at the prospect. With a burst of determination, he opened his golden eyes to look accusingly at Fuuma. He was taken aback when he heard a rumble of laughter.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to keep you for a whil," the Dragon of Earth said before he sent a jolt of power into Kakyou, causing him to gasp. Gently he gathered Kakyou into his arms and lifted him from his bed. Kakyou decided to make a last ditch effort and mentally screamed _"SUBARU HELP!"_

As if chiding a child, the Dragon said, "No, No, we can't have that." He shook Kakyou to break his mental concentration. Kakyou's head lolled back and he slipped into a dreamless unconsciousness. Fuuma stood there cradling him for a moment before carrying him out the door.

~~~~~

Subaru was glad that the four of them had apparently made a clean getaway. He had risked raising one of his wards and casting a misdirection spell to deter any would-be pursuers and it seemed that it had worked. As the small group collapsed in his tiny apartment, Subaru entered his kitchen to make tea. However when he brought it out, Sorata was there with a worried expression on his face.

"Subaru-san, I think something's wrong with Kamui. I've bound his wounds up but he won't answer me when I call him. It's as if he's not there."

Subaru frowned in dismay. He set the tea down on a table and dashed into the bedroom. Kamui was laying on the bed, his eyes wide open, staring at nothing. _"I can't believe I went through all the trouble of getting him out of Hinoto's hands to have him go into a catatonic state!" he thought with a sigh._

A voice from the door questioned, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go Within him and drag him kicking and screaming out if I have to," Subaru answered. Without further ado, Subaru chanted his spell and found himself sinking into Kamui's consciousness. Quickly he sought out Kamui's awareness, doing his best to dodge Kamui's natural defences. "Please Kamui, you can't stay here."

"Why not? I like it here, it's quiet. Who are you?" Kamui said pugnaciously.

Subaru was a little taken aback by the brattiness of Kamui's attitude. But he could forgive him, considering the boy had just seen his girlfriend get killed by his best friend. "I'm Sumeragi Subaru. I'm the head of all onmyoujitsu practicioners in Japan. I want to help you."

"You can't help me, nobody can help me." Kamui shouted in denial, raising his hands to cover his ears like a small child.

Subaru reached out and grabbed at Kamui's hands. "Please, I know the pain you're going through, your confusion. But hiding in here isn't the answer." Feeling a little desperate, Subaru decided the only way to reach Kamui was to share his own emotions. Bracing himself, Subaru summoned his love for Seishirou-san, his confusion at his subsequent betrayal and his pain at Hokuto's death, and thrust them at Kamui.

In that strange place which symbolized the heart of a person, Kamui stood still as the tide of emotion washed over him. The knowledge of Subaru's pain came to him filling his every sense --sight, smell, sound, touch, even taste. He was jolted out of his selfish preoccupation. In a small voice he asked, "You've suffered, just like me. I didn't know someone could go through so much pain and still be able to live. How do you manage?"

"It doesn't hurt all the time. Some days are better than others. You see, you have to live so as to enjoy the better days. The pain will always be there but I can promise you, there will be better days," Subaru said solemnly.

"Will I be able to get Fuuma back?" Kamui asked plaintively.

Subaru didn't know if what he was going to say would comfort Kamui. Yet he couldn't lie to him. "I don't know. But know this, the entity that killed Kotori was not Fuuma. I don't know if Fuuma still exists or if the spirit now in possession of Fuuma's body has also killed his consciousness. I do know it's very powerful and elemental. A dragon spirit if I guess right. In ancient times it would have been worshipped as a god." 

"I want to fight it, I have to try to get Fuuma back," Kamui insisted.

"It will be dangerous, and if he does come back, how will you explain what happened to Kotori?" Subaru asked.

"I'll lie to him if I have to. I won't give up on Fuuma." Kamui's eyes looked pleadingly at Subaru.

"Then I will help you to the best of my ability." Subaru gifted Kamui with one of his rare smiles. He admired the boy's courage and determination. "Wake up Kamui, it's time we made plans for the future." The mission accomplished, Subaru began to rouse himself from the spell. 

Subaru was startled when he opened his eyes to see Sorata's concerned face mere inches from his. With a yelp, he fell sideways onto Kamui. Kamui who was beginning to wake from his catatonic state was surprised by Subaru's sudden weight on him, which resulted in him shifting himself suddenly. His arm came up around Subaru's body while their legs tangled together. The looks on their faces mirrored disgruntlement at the sound of Sorata laughing in relief. 

Suddenly Subaru heard a mental call, "_Subaru Help!"_ Dazedly Subaru looked about saying, "Kakyou?" But his exhaustion from the night's activities plus the backlash from the spell he'd just cast hit him hard. He was only able to gasp out an apology before he collapsed on Kamui. Just before he lost consciousness, he heard Kamui whisper in his ear, "Thank you, Subaru."

~~~~~

Back at the compound, Hinoto was throwing what could only be called a temper tantrum. Her attendants nervously noted she had been screeching for a full two hours. They were secretly impressed her lung power which was surprisingly large in contrast to her small frame. Her current state was far from her usual meek and demure demeanor. Daisuke was fluttering about in a panic, trying to soothe her but only succeeded in aggravating her further. Kanoe had showed up early on out of curiosity but soon beat a hasty retreat to lock herself up in her room and refuse all entreaties to come out. Everyone else had known better than to even come close, all suddenly finding work that took them away to the furthest corners of the compound. There would be no sleep for anyone that night.

After a while the dream-gazer recovered enough to demand, "Where is the Dragon of Earth now?" 

Unfortunately the news that he had left the mansion with a careless 'I've got an errand to run, I'll be back,' set her off on another round of shrieking. But nobody had dared to stop him after the first idiot who tried to fell into a chasm Fuuma had promptly opened up beneath him. Hinoto was secretly impressed by the magnitude of power he displayed while extremely annoyed by his show of independence. Eventually Hinoto wound down her tantrum and began planning. "Get me the Sakurazukamori. NOW!" She ordered.

By the time Sakurazuka Seishirou appeared, a full two hours later, dawn was just about to break. At that point, Hinoto was beyond fury. She was disgusted to note that the Sakurazukamori was just as unruffled as ever, despite the early hour. 

"I have a task for you," Hinoto said through clenched teeth. Daisuke began singing his refrain to her pronouncements automatically. But she had no patience with his sycophantic behaviour today and sent a quelling glance back at him, stopping him in mid-sentence. 

Sakurazuka Seishirou didn't say a word, knowing it was so much more infuriating for Hinoto that way. He was aware of the great turmoil at the compound earlier that night and had observed Subaru's actions from afar. In fact, he had been quite pleased at the general mayhem Subaru had managed to create. Still while he was proud of his Subaru-kun, he was dismayed at the inevitable result of provoking Hinoto.

"I want you to KILL Sumeragi Subaru. He has interfered in my plans for the last time!" Hinoto was trying to comfort herself with thoughts of the Sumeragi being torn to bits or suffering in agony with a hand through his chest for having the audacity to attack her in her own home. She was also incredibly embarrassed at the thought of the undignified sight she must have made while being physically hauled off by her attendants.

Seishirou too was delightfully remembering that same sight of Hinoto which he had seen through the vision of his falcon shikigami. He wondered if there was some way he could wriggle out of this task without Hinoto sending another hired killer after Subaru. "That might not be a good idea, he is a high profile person. A killing would raise many questions, being clan head and leader of all onmyoujis in Japan and such," he said, not really expecting her to be dissuaded from her course of action.

"I believe you've said you would have no problems killing him. Has something changed?" Hinoto glared at Seishirou malevolently.

"Ah no," Seishirou replied in perfect calmness, maintaining his emotionless expression with an iron will. "I'm merely pointing out that it will be a murder that will be hard to cover up."

"I don't care how you do it, I want him dead! And make sure it's as painful as possible!" She demanded.

Seishirou mentally raised figurative hands in defeat. "If that's what you want, then far be it for me to deny a lady her wish." 

Hinoto's large red eyes narrowed. She spent a moment trying to figure out if he was being a good obsequious servant or if he was insulting her. She did not like the subtle way he had stressed "lady" while he was addressing her. "Yes, that is my wish. You know the consequences if you don't do as I tell you," she warned.

For the first time in her presence, the Sakurazukamori was roused to anger. His aura flared manifesting in an indistinct golden glow around him. For a moment he gathered his power in a blatant display of just what the Sakurazukamori was capable of. Small tremors shook the room causing the crystals on the chandelier in the ceiling to tinkle together. Then it abruptly stopped as the Sakurazukamori regained control of himself. "I don't need you to remind me of the consequences," he said neutrally.

Hinoto smiled, knowing she had got to him. "Then you'd better get to work," she said waving him out with a superior air. Cheap though it might be, triumphing over the Sakurazukamori was a thrill that restored her spirits. 

Seishirou stood glaring at her balefully from behind his dark glasses. Then he whirled about and left.

~~~~~

NOTES: Oh this was fun to write. I love scripting Hinoto-Seishirou scenes. There's so much opportunity for me to poke fun of horrible Hinoto in them. Fuuma and Kakyou are also shaping up nicely. But since I want to emphasize this isn't really Fuuma, I'm going to have to refer to him more as the Dragon of Earth or Ryuu in future. And in case you didn't know, Chi no Ryuu is Japanese for Dragon of Earth. Reviews are welcome.

Coming up... Rainbow Bridge! Oh my god, is Seishirou going to kill Subaru? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Subaru and Kamui are Within Kamui's heart. Subaru has just shared his most intense feelings with Kamui)

Kamui (violet eyes shining): I didn't know someone could go through so much pain and still be able to live. How do you manage?

Subaru (emerald eyes shining back): You have to live so as to enjoy the better days.

Kamui (lurches forward and suddenly hugs Subaru): I want to be with you to enjoy all your better days.

Subaru (question marks flying around head): Huh? I thought you wanted to be with Fuuma.

Kamui (tosses head snootily): Nah, I don't even like him. You're sooo much cuter.

Subaru : Eeep!

Seishirou-san: Hey you, keep your hands off my Subaru-kun!

Kamui: I'm his Kamui. I want him!

(Kamui and Seishirou engage in a tug-of-war with Subaru in the centre)

Subaru (screaming): Somebody, help!

Director Xandra (yelling and pulling hair out in frustration): Will you people just follow the script?! 


	8. Chapter 8

Xandra presents In the Hands of an Uncaring God, Chapter 8/12.

Disclaimer: All the following X characters belong entirely to CLAMP. I'm only borrowing them for the duration of this story. This story is distributed for free and no profit is being made.

Chapter 8

Subaru woke up to a bad headache and the nagging sensation that there was something important he had forgotten. Then his memory returned in a flood, causing him to tumble out of bed in haste. The thumping sound of him falling to the floor brought Sorata running in. "Subaru-san, are you all right?"

Subaru blinked owlishly as he struggled to get up. "Yes, I'm fine."

Sorata, who had apparently designated himself resident nursemaid, asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

Subaru's stomach churned in protest at the thought. "Thanks, but no, just a bit of tea and a painkiller will be fine," he said, wincing at the young Kansai monk. His brow furrowed, and he asked, "Have you guys been able to manage?" Subaru didn't think he had much food in his apartment, not having expected a crowd of guests. "

"Arashi and I went down and shopped at the corner store," Sorata said. Seeing the unspoken worry in Subaru's eyes, Sorata waved his hands at him, "Don't worry, no one saw us, we were careful." 

Subaru stumbled out of the room and reached for the phone, his uppermost thought was currently Kakyou's safety. Snatching the phone from its cradle, he dialed the hospital only to have his worst fears confirmed. Listlessly he hung the phone up, before sinking down onto the sofa with his head in his hands. The dull throb that he had awoken to was now threathening to explode into a full blown migraine.

"Um, Subaru?" Kamui's voice gently sounded by his side. "Are you all right?"

Subaru groaned, wondering what anyone could do if he said no. A wave of despair washed through him at the thought of not having been there for Kakyou when he was needed. Subaru indulged in a moment of self recrimination, running a litany of what ifs round and round his head. Eventually, his common sense returned and he shook himself. This was accomplishing nothing. He peered up through the wisps of his hair to see Kamui wordlessly offering him tea and two pills, concern heavy in those violet eyes. Gratefully accepting the tea, Subaru washed the medicine down. "Hinoto has my friend, Kakyou," he said miserably.

In a flash, Kamui connected the name from Subaru's memories to the golden eyed stranger that had been in Kotori. "I'm sorry," he said in perfect understanding and reached forward to take Subaru's hand. Subaru tightened his palm around the warmth, thankful for the comfort. 

A clearing of the throat alerted the two to Sorata's presence. He and Arashi were standing by the door. "We'll help you get your friend back. We'll beat these people yet! Didn't we just successfully rescue two people last night?" Sorata proclaimed cheerfully while taking the opportunity to wrap an arm around Arashi's shoulder. She, on the other hand, tolled her eyes and took the opportunity to dig an elbow into his ribs. Thus freed, she stalked away from him. "Ouch Arashi, what did you do that for?" Sorata's voice faded as he trooped after his girl into the kitchen. To the two watchers, it appeared as if she had a great deal of experience dealing with him. 

The two sat there looking after them. Subaru thought if he wasn't feeling so miserable, he would laugh at their comic routine. After a moment, Kamui quietly said, "I'll help too." 

Subaru turned to Kamui, who was still holding his hand, seemingly intent in not letting him go. "I appreciate it but you don't have to. I don't want you to be in any more danger," he said earnestly. He did not want Kamui to be in any more danger. 

"I don't care, and besides we have to go get Fuuma back. Rescuing one or two makes no difference to me." Kamui declared stubbornly.

Subaru heaved a deep sigh. "At times it seems that I'm making no progress against Hinoto at all. It's one step forward, two steps back. I just wish this would all end."

Kamui's wide violet eyes gazed at Subaru in sympathy. "You mustn't give up now. You've been chasing after this for too long."

Subaru was amazed that this was the same boy who he had to comfort last evening, or was it this morning? He appeared to have matured greatly since. Tightening his fingers around the hand that Kamui was clasping, Subaru said, "Thank you, Kamui." Subaru blinked, wondering if it was a trick of the light or was there a light blush spreading across Kamui's cheeks. He hoped the young man wasn't going to develop an inappropriate attachment to him. He knew he wasn't the best sort of person one could choose for a friend. Just look at how many people he'd let down already. However, before he had time to dwell on this further, his attention was called to an insistent tap at his balcony door.

"What's that?" Kamui exclaimed in surprise at the bird knocking on the glass.

Subaru took a moment to study the shape, before his eyes widened in recognition. "_Shikigami_ mail," he replied, getting up off the sofa to open the balcony door. The bird flew in and circled around the duo before dropping a note into Subaru's hands. Kamui stood dumbfounded at the sight of the creature as it twittered at Subaru before departing.

"What's that?" Kamui repeated, idiotically reflecting that this was all he could manage to utter after that strange sight. 

Subaru didn't reply immediately. He had unfolded the note and was reading it intently. When he was done, he remained gazing into the distance, deep in thought. Kamui waited tensely, wondering if he should try to sneak a look at the letter. His curiosity was unsatisfied when Subaru refold the note and tucked it into his pocket. He turned to Kamui and said, "I need to go out for a while. Stay here and DON"T go anywhere. We'll make plans when I get back." With that he pulled his coat off a hook and dashed out the door.

Kamui was left gaping after him, feeling greatly miffed at Subaru for not telling him anything.

"So what are you standing there for! Aren't you going to follow him? We are!" Sorata's voice called to him, waking him from his paralysis. Sorata grinned as he and Arashi ran to the door as well. 

Kamui blinked at him for a moment. The two had been silent witnesses to Subaru's departure. Sorata's enthusiasm was certainly infectious, but Kamui was not going to give in and smile at him. All he was able to manage was an indignant "Of course" as he grabbed his own coat to follow after the Sumeragi clan head.

~~~~~

The first thing Kakyou noticed when he "awakened", if it could be called that, was that he was in someone else's dreamscape. Panic gripped him, unused as he was to not being in total control of his environment. The light was dim and he frailed about clumsily for a while, trying to get his bearings. Then an undeniably evil laugh rang out behind him. Quickly he whipped around, to see Hinoto smiling at him like a cat caught in cream. He was in BIG trouble. His heart fell, but with a supreme effort, he managed to keep his dismay from showing.

"I finally have you where I want you," Hinoto gloated.

Knowing it wouldn't do any good but taking comfort from it anyway, Kakyou backed away to lean against the wall of the "room" he found himself in. He was astonished to discover himself dressed in a very nice traditional style multi-layered kimono. It was the outfit he wore in his dreamscapes when he wanted to impress. The heavy silk gave him a sense of dignity and he was glad he was still able to exercise some of his powers even if it was only in his choice of apparel.

The sight of Kakyou backing away from her appeared to delight Hinoto. "You've been a bad boy blocking my visions of the future," she said, wagging a finger at him.

"Well, I try to do my best. If nothing else, it relieves my boredom. There's not really much else to do while dreamgazing, you know," Kakyou replied flippantly.

Hinoto uttered a small shriek in fury at his manner. She wanted Kakyou quivering in fear, instead, here he was, as defiant as ever. "You had better give me some respect or I will make you suffer!" she threathened. "I can have you torn apart in here and you would become a vegetable for real!"

Kakyou sobered and gave this offer due consideration. He wondered if it might be a better fate for him to truly die. He knew he was a liability to Subaru as a hostage. "Why haven't you done that already?" he asked, morbidly curious. Mentally, he berated himself. Now was not the time for him to be giving ideas to his enemy.

Hinoto did a double take, not really expecting him to call her bluff so quickly. "I'm giving you a chance here. Join me. Lend your power to mine and you shall have all that you desire." A cunning gleam was in her eyes as she indulged in the thought of acquiring more power. 

Kakyou's bitter laugh shattered that fantasy. "There's very little that I desire. My body is easily taken care of. In my dreamscapes, I can conjure up every creature comfort that I could possibly want. What I most desire is to be with Hokuto and you were the instrument of taking her away from me. I don't see how I can be tempted by your offer," Kakyou said levelly. What ever happened, he would not compromise. He would rather die first.

"You, you..." Hinoto sputtered in anger. "If you won't join me then be prepared to die!" The swirl of her power began to rise, and was made solid in the form of a gigantic harpy-shaped creature. The creature beat its wings, sending a rush of wind to buffet at Kakyou.

Kakyou simply stood there, his golden eyes defiantly daring her.

Hinoto released her restraints on the creature, pointing at the _yumemi_ in a wordless command to strike. At the last minute, Kakyou closed his eyes, unable to look at his death, yet bracing himself for the inevitable. A huge explosion rocked Kakyou back. A long minute passed before he realised he was still aware and conscious. His ears still ringing, he carefully peeped through his lashes, confused. 

The Dragon of Earth was standing before him. Irrationally, Kakyou found himself marveling at how cool he looked. Fuuma was dressed in a neatly buttoned long black overcoat, not a hair out of place. He pushed the little round rimmed glasses he was wearing up his nose and glared at Hinoto. "You can't have him. He's mine," Fuuma stated.

"What do you mean?" Hinoto screeched. "I am your master. You have to do as I say! If I want to kill him, I can kill him."

With a wave of his hand, the Dragon of Earth suddenly produced a glowing scroll out of thin air. Slowly he unfurled the parchment and began to read from it. "Blah blah blah... Ah here it is... In return for services, said god shall have any sacrifices he chooses or is offered, with the exception of the aforementioned contractee, that's you," the Dragon of Earth said, pointing to Hinoto, just in case she didn't know who he was talking about. "Said sacrifice shall be dealt with as said god wills." He paused dramatically and a slight curve in his lips barely hid his amusement. "So. I choose Kakyou as a sacrifice to do with as I will. If you disagree, then the contract is void. Do you wish that?"

Hinoto's pallid face grew even whiter. She knew what the Dragon was capable of once released from the binding she had put on it. It would almost certainly turn on her. She knew he was not happy to find himself bound by her restraints. She cursed herself for forgetting about the fine print. Uttering a high-pitch shriek of frustration, she flounced from the dreamscape.

Kakyou was amazed. He couldn't believe Hinoto had screwed herself with that silly contract. Now that the tension over, Kakyou found his legs going all jelly limp. He slumped against the wall and slowly slid down to a puddle on the floor. The sound brought the Dragon of Earth's attention to Kakyou. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

Kakyou gazed up at him, nodding dumbly. He was barely able to stop his mouth from gaping like an outraged goldfish. No, no, even on the verge of death, he would maintain his dignity.

"Sorry about not coming sooner. I only realised what she was doing when I felt her gathering her power." The _Chi no Ryuu_ knelt down by Kakyou's side.

"Oh that's all right," Kakyou said, waving the concern away. He was feeling really odd in the aftermath of his near brush with death. He searched the Dragon of Earth's face, curious to know what was motivating him. "You saved me. Why?"

"Because I wanted to," Fuuma replied shortly. The Dragon of Earth sat down by Kakyou and took him into his arms. "As you can see, the contract is really binding. I can't do much against what Hinoto wants, but I can make the fine print work for me. Sometimes." He directed a small wry smile at Kakyou.

Kakyou was surprised to find that he was shivering in reaction. He really should be doing something to get out of the _Chi no Ryuu's_ arms but instead, he relaxed into the hold. "I can't leave though, can I? I'm still their prisoner," he said sadly.

"You're MY prisoner. I'll make sure you don't come to any harm. I promise." The Dragon pressed a warm kiss on Kakyou's forehead. 

Kakyou discovered he rather liked the soft contact. He supposed he ought to protest the touch but he was still too shaken over the recent events. "Do you have a name? I can't call you Fuuma because you're not him."

The Chi no Ryuu was idly stroking Kakyou's long hair. It was like playing with silken gold. "Hmm, I don't really have a name. People who call me up usually end up addressing me as 'Oh Dragon God' or something along those lines."

"Well that's out for me." He was not going to address a person who was caressing him so intimately in such a formal way. Kakyou thought for a bit then suggested shyly, "Can I call you Ryuu?"

The Dragon spirit grinned at him and said, "Ryuu." He rolled the name about and continued, "I like it, though it's a rather generic term for me, you know."

Kakyou shrugged elegantly and smiled back. "Ryuu, thank you for stopping Hinoto from killing me," he said, attempting a half bow, or as much as a bow while still being held in someone's arms. His gratitude was true, for now that it was over, he knew he really didn't want to die at Hinoto's hands.

~~~~~

It was well after dusk when Subaru arrived at Rainbow Bridge. It was late enough that the place was fairly deserted. He leaned back on one of the bridge supports and rubbed the back of his neck in exhaustion. He reflected his life had just become too James Bond-ish lately. The only difference in his lifestyle from the superspy was that he wasn't getting any sex out of it. All these midnight rescues and clandestine meetings were wearing him down. At heart, he knew he would be no happier if he could just spend a quiet evening at home curled up around a good book. However, it seemed that whatever god that ruled the universe was not having any of that for him. 

Gradually, Subaru noticed a figure walking towards him. A red tipped cigarette signaled the approach of the Sakurazukamori out of the evening mists shrouding the bridge. Subaru eyed his opposite warily. "Seishirou-san," he said in greeting when the dark onmyouji came within ear-shot.

Sakurazuka Seishirou pulled his dark shades from his eyes and slipped them into his pocket. He noted the haggard looks on Subaru's face. "Subaru-kun, you're not taking care of yourself," he said with exaggerated concern as he tossed his cigarette over into the water.

Subaru shook his head. "You were the one who wanted to see me at this late hour," he pointed out. He felt unreasonably upset at Seishirou, as if the man was somehow responsible for his misery and perhaps he was, given their past. Furthermore, he supposed Seishirou was a safe target to be angry with, and Hinoto wasn't around for him to blast to pieces. 

"I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't have raided Hinoto's compound," Seishirou said.

Subaru waved it off. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I will never forgive her for what she did to Hokuto." The memory of what happened nine years ago brought a fresh pang of sorrow to Subaru.

Seishirou was troubled by his own set of memories. He studied the stubborn set of Subaru's chin. Impulsively he took a step forward, recklessly plunging ahead to say something that had been bottled up within him for the longest time. "Can you forgive me?" he asked. There was a hopeful, almost apprehensive look in his single eye.

Subaru stood staring at him, stunned. Of all the things he thought Seishirou would want to talk about after all these years, Subaru never imagined that he would be asking that question. "I... I don't know," he stammered, his mind in turmoil. "We trusted you, oh how I trusted you. You were my friend, you knew how I felt about you, but you betrayed me. Was it all a lie?"

Seishirou flinched away, unable to face the implied accusation from the tear sliding out of the corner of Subaru's eye. "Yes I betrayed you. But it was not all a lie. The year I spent with the both of you, I was running away. Away from being this killer that I am. It was a special time for me. Yet despite all my efforts, my destiny caught up. I don't know if you can understand but please, believe me when I say, I had no choice." His voice was so soft, Subaru had to lean in to hear clearly. 

"Then help me to understand!" Subaru cried. "I don't know why you had to take Hokuto away. Did you know I could feel every horrible thing that was done to her? That's was how closely we were connected!"

"I too have something connected closely to me, as close as your twin was to you. I was selfish. When it came down to a choice, I couldn't let it get hurt..." Seishirou said slowly.

"What? This is the first time you've tried to explain your reasons and you're still being cryptic!" Subaru exclaimed, frustrated. 

Seishirou sighed. "You know my title is the Sakurazukamori? It's a tree that I protect. My life is tied to it, ever since I was a young child. It's a burden of my family. It's not a bad tree or a good tree, it just is. Ever since the dawn of time it has stood, filled with magic, holding a part of the balance in this world. The problem is that it's all too vulnerable to attack. Hinoto's group can do things to it. When it hurts, I hurt too. I panicked when Hinoto said she wanted an alternative, a person with power. So I gave them Hokuto."

Subaru was stunned. He took two steps forward and grabbed at the front of Seishirou's suit. "How could you?" He was so angry that he was tempted to strike at Seishirou. But at the last minute, something in Seishirou's eyes held him back. 

"I didn't know they would sacrifice her. I couldn't bear to give you to them. And after that I thought it was better that you hated me. But I am sorry. I just wanted you to know I'm so sorry, before its too late..." Seishirou hung his head down to rest on Subaru's shoulder. 

Tears were running down Subaru's face freely. "I can't believe you let me hate you. Didn't you know how much it hurt to have me hate you while I still love you?" Subaru raised his hands up to thump at Seishirou's chest in anger. 

Seishirou brought his arms around Subaru to hug him tightly. Subaru's admission brought a surge of happiness within him, tampering the pain from the knowledge that he was responsible for hurting his special person. Seishirou could only whisper repeatedly, "Forgive me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

Subaru collapsed against the embrace, curling his fingers tightly into Seishirou's shirt. "I don't hate you," he said, trying to control himself from breaking down entirely from the overwhelming relief of finally getting an answer to his questions.

"I love you," Seishirou whispered in reply. Subaru was stunned into silence. Seishirou lifted Subaru's face up to him. His lips came down to meet Subaru's. For a while, Subaru stood and didn't do anything. Then his heart made his decision for him. Subaru closed his eyes and parted his mouth to give Seishirou the license to do what ever he wanted. The kiss was sweeter than anything Subaru could have imagined. The sensation of lips brushing against lips, left Subaru weak-kneed. He made a disappointed whimper when Seishirou reluctantly ended the kiss. Straightening his clothes, Subaru firmly reminded himself that this was not the place to be making out. 

Seishirou's amused expression returned when he heard the sound of Subaru's disappointment. Fishing out a handkerchief, Seishirou extended it to the younger man. Subaru flushed pink in embarrassment as he accepted and began to clean his face of his tears. Trying to lighten the mood, he asked, "Why did you ask me to meet you tonight?"

The question jolted Seishirou to the seriousness of the situation. ""This is very important. Subaru, you're in terrible danger."

Subaru raised an perfect brow to prompt him to continue. 

"Hinoto has commissioned me to kill you. She's furious at your raid on her house. We have to work out a plan for you to get away from here!" Seishirou told him urgently.

Subaru immediately dismissed the suggestion, shaking his head in denial. "No, I can't leave. Not after what you've just told me. I want to be with you. Besides Kamui needs me and Kakyou too," he pointed out.

"Don't argue with me, I'm trying to save you!" Seishirou said exasperated at Subaru's stubbornness. He was tempted to shake him, if only to try to get some sense into the younger onmyouji.

As if his thoughts triggered some physical reaction, the ground of the bridge began to quake. The two onmyouji clutched at each other. They were no longer alone. It was hard to miss the Dragon of Earth sitting atop a nearby railing. 

"Well, if isn't this quite the touching scene. Too bad your reunion is going to have to end. Permanently." 

~~~~~

Notes: Ooh a cliff hanger. Sorry to have to break Rainbow Bridge up into two segments. This chapter was getting too long. Please note that this is a really AU fic so if anyone thinks Seishirou was out of character confessing to Subaru, well, in this story, he IS like this. He has feelings. I'm not sure what to think about Seishirou being held hostage by his tree, but that's his motivation. Hokuto's murder is entirely horrible Hinoto's fault. I'm also really enjoying how Fuuma, possessed by the Dragon of Earth, is interacting with Kakyou. I'm giving Kakyou a bit of spirit. Did anyone like the image of Fuuma standing there with the contract quoting fine print at Hinoto? All feedback appreciated.

Coming up... Is Fuuma aka Ryuu going to kill Subaru now that Seishirou appears incapable of doing the job? And poor Kakyou, languishing in Hinoto's hands, what's going to happen to him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Subaru and Kamui are standing in the living room of Subaru's apartment. A knock knock sound is heard.)

Kamui (pointing to bird outside on the balcony): What's that?

Subaru (goes and opens balcony door): ...

(Bird flies in and circles around Subaru)

Sorata (points finger and shoots off a lightning bolt at the bird): Oh good, dinner!

Subaru (yells as blackened bird falls to floor): What did you do that for? 

Sorata: Hey we got no money and Kamui here needs a good source of protein. He's far too thin!

Subaru and Kamui (together): Eeew!

Director Xandra (yelling at cast): Will you people stop killing the shikigami for food? We have a no cruelty to animals clause here!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I've been reminded that I never got around to posting the rest of this fic. It's terribly old and unbetaed. I apologise for any bad grammar.

Chapter 9

"Get down!" Seishirou shouted as he pushed Subaru out of the way of an incoming blast. He made use of the momentum to roll with Subaru behind one of the support pillars for Rainbow Bridge. Unfortunately, that took them further out onto the bridge. As he lay there panting, he felt Suburu's hands grope and fumble around his body. "Er, Subaru-kun, now isn't the time for such things."

Subaru hissed. "Idiot! Get off me! I'm trying to get my ofuda!"

Seishirou intelligently rolled off Subaru. The look on his face was scary. Seishirou felt in his pockets for his own weapons.

"What's he doing here?" Subaru asked with a frown.

"Trying to kill us I assume. Hinoto must have foreseen that I wouldn't go through with murdering you." Seishirou answered, surprisingly calm at the prospect of impending death.

The two heard low laughter. "You're not going to be able to escape by hiding." The Dragon of Earth said as he sent another blast at the pillar in front of them.

A flock of white birds swarmed out of the resulting hole in the pillar. As the Dragon of Earth busied with a shield, Subaru scrambled out and shouted, "Why are you following Hinoto's orders?" He was willing to try anything to slow the Chi no Ryuu down while the two of them thought up a plan.

As the Dragon of Earth directed blast after blast at Subaru, he replied. "Unfortunately I don't have any choice in the matter. The contract is watertight. I have to do as she says until she breeches a clause. And she wants the two of you dead."

Adrenaline up, Subaru nodded silently at Seishirou and began bouncing around directing Fuuma's blasts away. "You're really nimble," the Dragon of Earth complimented. Subaru came to a rest almost a full circle around. He put his hands together and began chanting a spell. From strategically placed ofuda, a five pointed star flared up around the Chi no Ryuu, trapping him. "Ah a trap," he said admiringly. "It's so refreshing to meet up with an opponent who can think."

On the other side of Ryuu, Seishirou too was incanting a spell. It shot at the Dragon of Earth but he simply shrugged it off. "You'll have to try harder if you want to exorcise me. I'm not some ghost you can just order around."

The spell's failure backlashed at Seishirou. He gasped in pain and fell, which unfortunately resulted in distracting Subaru's attention from his task. The Chi no Ryuu took the opportunity to direct a blow at his trap, shattering Subaru's barrier around him. As Ryuu emerged from the debris he said, "You two are imbeciles. I'm the one who hunts with the majesty of god. More than one factor has to be in place if you want to get rid of me. You need to do more research. It's too bad I have to kill you. Kakyou appears to be really fond of you, Subaru."

"Kakyou! What have you done with him?" Subaru cried.

"He's safe. Safer than you are right now I'd say. Will it comfort you to know that I'll take care of him?" The Dragon of Earth said as he dodged one of Seishirou's razor sharp ofudas. "Now it's time to end all this." He sent two powerful bolts at both of them.

"Fuuma, stop! Do you know what you are doing?" All three opponents snapped their heads about to see Kamui. Sorata and Arashi were also running up to them but still quite a distance away.

With the air of one getting used to repeating himself, the Dragon of Earth said. "I'm not Fuuma. Fuuma is gone. Appealing to him is not going to get you anywhere. "

"No I can't believe that. You promised to protect me forever." Kamui stretched out his hand as if in hopes Fuuma would take it.

Ryuu ignored him. He was getting bored and wanted to go back to Kakyou. Deciding to kill all his birds with a single stone, he began to send his power into the earth.

The shaking bridge was the first clue Subaru had of what was happening. "Everyone get off, he's going to collapse the supports!" He shouted. Subaru risked a look at Seishirou. Oh no, he was too far out in the middle! There would be no way he could make it to safety on time. Illogically, Subaru ran towards him, but was stopped short by a tug on his hand. It was Kamui.

"No, you can't go out there Subaru!" Kamui was insistently trying to haul him off the bridge.

"Seishirou-san, Seishirou-san!" Subaru called as Seishirou ran towards him. For a moment it looked as though he might make it but then a huge metal strut came tumbling down on him. Subaru screamed when he saw Seishirou's body get knocked right off into the raging river below. He made as if to jump after Seishirou's falling body but by this time Sorata and Arashi had arrived and were helping Kamui physically restrain him. "No..." Subaru moaned.

"Looks like my job here is done." Ryuu said while he levitated above the bridge. Addressing Subaru he added, "I'm going to let you live. You can thank me another day." With that parting shot he flew off.

Kakyou was evesdropping. He knew just what a shitload of pain Subaru must be going through right about now. But he realised he didn't blame Ryuu for it, not one bit. In fact, Ryuu was at the moment in the midst of arguing with Hinoto over her instructions.

"I don't see where you have cause to fault me," Ryuu said dispassionately.

Hinoto was in the throes of yet another temper tantrum. "You don't see! You don't see! I specifically wanted that Sumeragi dead!"

"No, you said and I repeat, go and make sure the Sakurazukamori does his job. If he doesn't, make sure he doesn't come back. I just made sure he will not be coming back. I don't see what's the problem here." Ryuu pointed out.

The shriek Hinoto uttered was ear piercing. While Ryuu possessed super hearing, he fortunately was also able to selectively tune things out. With long suffering patience, Ryuu stood before Hinoto and let her rant on. She had begun by listing her doubts about Subaru's ancestry, moved on to the audacity of the Sakurazukamori daring to fall in love with another man, her enemy no less and was nicely progressing to the shortcomings of Ryuu himself.

Now Ryuu felt this was going a bit too far. He cut her off in mid-rant as she was going on in full steam about his resemblance to a nitpicking lawyer. "You could always dismiss me if you are not satisfied," he said lazily with an undertone of warning.

Hinoto was so astonished that she stopped in mid-tirade.

Ryuu took advantage of the momentary silence to add, "If that's all I really must be going. So many things to do, so little time..." Ryuu waved at her as he sauntered out. He couldn't stop himself from smirking at the outraged expression on her face. He knew she wasn't used to being thwarted. Certainly, nobody in her household had dared to contradict her. Too bad. In fact, Ryuu was rather pleased at being able to contribute to giving her yet another nasty day.

Ryuu made his way to where Kakyou was resting. He had intimidated Kanoe into providing Kakyou with a set of hospital equipment and a full time nurse. Not that he was all that worried about Kakyou's health. Ryuu knew that the jolt he had given him would be enough to enable him to survive even if he was taken off the machines. Kakyou was fully aware of Ryuu's approach, pulling him into his dreamscape the moment he sat down beside him.

The Dragon of Earth looked about him appreciatively. He appeared to be standing by the side of a beautiful lake. All around were pretty pines and wildflowers, stirred to motion by a gentle breeze. The temperature was mild. A small house stood in the distance and Ryuu began to head towards it. As he came up to it, he saw Kakyou sitting on a wooden swing seat just outside the front door. He was staring at the shimmering water of the lake reflecting the late afternoon sun.

Ryuu plopped himself down on the swing seat and put his arm around Kakyou's shoulder. Kakyou looked over at him, wondering if he ought to protest at the familarity but really feeling too lazy to get out of the seat. Besides he thought Ryuu deserved a little reward for having to stand and listen to Hinoto rant.

"I wish you had found some way to stop from killing Seishirou," Kakyou griped.

"Nothing I could have done about it. Hinoto's instruction was too specific where he was concerned. You ought to be happy I let Subaru live," Ryuu said apologetically.

Kakyou shook his head, causing a strand of his golden hair to fall over his eye. "I can't be happy. Subaru's going to be a wreck and I'm not there to help him pick up the pieces."

Ryuu reached over and tucked the loose strand behind Kakyou's ear. "He really loved him, huh?"

Kakyou's golden eyes studied Ryuu. "Yes he did. Do you even understand that concept?"

Ryuu frowned. He wasn't sure. He had spent millennia in various states of consciousness and unconsciousness and usually did his best not to think about the hairless apes currently inhabiting the earth, much less wonder about what emotions they had. But since occupying Fuuma's body, he was beset with a strange sort of feeling whenever he came near Kakyou. "I don't know, can you explain love to me?"

Kakyou was stumped. He thought about it for a moment and tried to put the memory of his feelings for Hokuto into words. "When you love someone you want to be with them all the time. You want to make them happy and not see them sad. Their well-being is most important to you. You would be willing to give up anything for them."

Ryuu sat with an odd expression on his face. "You've loved someone before," he stated.

Kakyou's sorrow was obvious. "She died. Hinoto killed her. That's the bad thing about love. It can be wonderful and exciting and if the one you love loves you back, then you want to laugh and dance with joy. The downside is that you also give the one you love the power to hurt you, even if they don't mean to."

Ryuu pulled Kakyou closer to him in a hug. "It doesn't sound like it's a very nice feeling to have."

Kakyou's voice sounded a bit breathless when he replied, "When it hurts it's not. But it's not a feeling that you can choose to have or not to have. That's why people call it falling in love."

Ryuu said softly, "I see." He bent his head and began nuzzling the back of Kakyou's ear.

A full set of conflicting emotions warred within Kakyou. On the one hand, Ryuu's attentions were very nice. Kakyou had been so isolated from all physical contact for so many years that it was wonderful for him just to be held by someone. On the other hand, Ryuu was supposedly the enemy, working for Hinoto, plus being his kidnapper. He knew he shouldn't be literally sleeping with the enemy and that appeared to be exactly what Ryuu wanted. Plus just thinking about the gender issue made his mind boggle, given that Ryuu wasn't even remotely human. Caught in indecision, Kakyou simply remained passive and let Ryuu do as he wished.

Ryuu's warm lips trailed up Kakyou's neck and jawline before reaching his mouth. He brought a hand up and pressed at Kakyou's chin. Kakyou's lips parted in response, giving Ryuu the chance to kiss him deeply.

Kakyou was suddenly seized with panic at the pace Ryuu was taking things. "Why are you doing this? Why do you even want to be with me?" He said as he pushed at Ryuu.

Ryuu realised Kakyou's self-esteem was incredibly low. Here he was looking absolutely delicious and he was asking why someone would want to be with him. "Don't you know the effect you have on me? I can't think of anything else but to be with you."

Kakyou though wasn't about to let it go. "Are you sure it's not just the raging hormones of the teenager you're currently possessing?" He asked dryly.

Ryuu looked dubious but gave the thought due consideration before shaking his head. "I don't think so. It it were true, I'd be more indiscriminating and trying to jump anyone in sight. I'm definitely not interested in anyone else. It's strange," he said. "When I'm with you I don't feel lonely. I have been alone for so very very long."

"But you can't stay though, can you?" Kakyou asked.

"If I stay, Hinoto will continue to command my services. She could do a lot of damage unchecked. There has to be a way to unbind the contract. I'm hoping your friend Subaru would get the hints I gave him. But when that is done, I will have to leave." Ryuu admitted ruefully.

Kakyou gave a choked sob. "I can't do this. I can't let myself feel anything for you if you're just going to leave me. I can't bear to go through that pain again!" Kakyou cried as he buried his face in Ryuu's chest.

"I'm sorry. All I can promise you is to be here for you for as long as I can." Ryuu stayed where he was, holding Kakyou tightly, rocking him gently. He didn't want to let him go, ever. For the first time in his existance, he shed a tear at the thought of having to spend an eternity in loneliness.

Notes: Gasp, did I just kill Seishirou-san or did I not? Being the uncaring god in the title of this story does have its advantages. I have a Plan with a capital P. Boy, the scene at Rainbow Bridge was painful to write. And Fuuma/Ryuu, he's getting more and more interesting. Is he destined for a sad parting with Kakyou too? I'm so sorry I made Kakyou cry. I didn't mean to do it, it just came out that way. Boo hoo, I feel so sorry for Kakyou but am not sure how to make it up to him. As for his explanation of what love is, I don't know if it's too naive and idealistic. I know there are all types of love but it's tough to put it down in a few words. Besides Kakyou hasn't too much experience in this field anyway and he's trying to explain the concept to someone who's totally alien to the idea. Sigh. Anyways something to look forward to -- this story is ending soon only a few more chapters left.

Coming up... more angst. This time from Subaru as he deals with the aftermath of Seishirou's loss.

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Ryuu and Kakyou are discussing the concept of love.)

Kakyou: That's why people call it falling in love.

Ryuu (hugging Kakyou): I see.

(Ryuu is nuzzling and kissing the back of Kakyou's ear. He progresses to Kakyou's mouth and the two are engaging in heavy duty french kissing. They kiss and kiss... and kiss...)

Director Xandra: Excuse me, Kakyou, you have to push him away.

Kakyou: No way! I've been in a coma for nine years! I want to get some!

Ryuu (wriggles hips at Kakyou): Come to papa my snuggle bunny!

D-X (blushes): Somebody hose these two down please.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kamui was growing seriously worried about Subaru. Since they had hauled him back to the apartment, he'd been quiet. All he did was sit in a corner of his room and stare out the window. He refused all attempts to get him to eat or sleep. Kamui almost wished Subaru would get hysterical and cry, at least that would be a reaction.

Deciding to try once again to reach him, Kamui walked into the room and knelt down by Subaru's side. He didn't know where to begin to console him.

After a while, Subaru appeared to notice him and turned his gaze at Kamui. Making an effort to rouse himself, he said kindly, "Don't worry about me, Kamui."

Kamui thought that was just so typical of Subaru, to think he wasn't worthy of someone else's concern. "I can't help it, I care for you."

"It's all right, I'm not broken," he replied.

But Kamui could see the obvious lie in that statement and shook his head. "You're not all right. I know how you felt about him. You shared your innermost feelings with me, I know you loved him so very much."

Subaru hung his head, but no tears flowed. "It has always been this way for me. Whenever I get to a point where I could be happy with Seishirou-san, everything gets destroyed. Whatever gods out there must really hate me."

Kamui reached up and took Subaru's hand. "I'm sorry. I think if anyone deserves any happiness it would be you. You're the most caring person I know."

In a small voice Subaru said, "I wish you had just let me go on that bridge."

The thought frightened Kamui so much that he clutched at Subaru. "No, please you can't think like this. I need you."

Subaru only shook his head in denial. "You don't need me. All you have to do is hold on to your desire to save Fuuma. You still have a chance that things will turn out all right."

"Subaru, you have to find it in you to believe that things will turn out all right for you too. We can't let Hinoto win. Haven't you sacrificed enough not to see this through? And your friend Kakyou, he needs you as well." Kamui was grasping at straws in hopes of finding a way to stop Subaru from sinking further into his depression.

At the sound of Kakyou's name, Subaru's head shot up. "You're right. Kakyou needs me. Perhaps later..." His voice trailed off. "Kamui, please leave me alone for a little longer. I just need to grieve... I can't believe he's never coming back..."

Kamui levelled a searching gaze at Subaru before deciding it was okay to leave him alone.

"What are we going to do?" Kamui asked Sorata quietly when he got back into the living room.

Sorata looked just as clueless. "I don't know him enough to help him. All I can remember about Subaru-san is that he has a cousin who's really close to him, some guy named Arimi Yuki."

"That sounds familiar. Wait, it's that reporter guy I met at the Togakushi shrine. I have his number." Kamui recalled.

"Let's give him a call." Sorata encouraged.

Kamui dug the number out, amazed he still had it after all the events of the past few days. After dailing the number, he hesitantly explained to Yuki that Subaru needed him. He barely had time to stammer out an incoherent plea for Subaru before Yuki hung up with a comforting "I'll be right over."

It wasn't long before Arimi Yuki showed up with Detective Ikeda Ran in tow. Kamui was a little taken aback and not reassured when the detective shot Kamui a look that said we'll talk later.

"Tell me everything that's happened." Yuki demanded.

Nervously Kamui recounted the events from his rescue and Fuuma's possession to the horrible incident at Rainbow Bridge with the occasional interjection from Sorata. Yuki was astonishingly quick to realise the implications of Seishirou's death on Subaru, having an inkling of how his cousin had felt towards that man. "Okay I'll go talk to him. Ran you'll wait for me?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need," Ran answered.

Bracing himself, Yuki walked into the bedroom. Subaru's head turned at the sudden noise. When he saw his older cousin, something like a dam broke within him. No matter what, Subaru had felt constrained to maintain a stoic front with Kamui but now with Yuki, it was as if he could just let go and be once more the little boy who looked up to the protection of his older cousin. "Yuki!" he cried. Yuki quickly crossed the room and enfolded Subaru in his arms who then began sobbing freely.

"Shh," Yuki said, patting Subaru's back as if he were a small child. "You can tell me everything."

That only caused Subaru to cry more. "He told me he loved me, then he died!" He wailed. "It's not fair!"

Knowing it would do Subaru good to rage, Yuki stood there and let him weep as if his heart was broken forever.

In the living room of Subaru's apartment, Ran and Kamui were having a talk.

"Did you know Kanoe has filed a missing persons report on you?" Ran informed Kamui. "Same for Kotori. She tried to imply the two of you had eloped or something."

Kamui huffed at the audacity.

"It is just your word that what you described happened. You have no proof and I'm sure they have a battalion of lawyers at the ready to tear you apart," Ran said.

"Well I'm not going back to them in case that's what you want." Kamui wanted to make his sentiments clear.

Ran shook his head. "I'd be less sympathetic if I hadn't seen those creatures who were sent after Yuki. But there are just certain things the law cannot deal with. I can't say that the cop in me doesn't wish I could get them to pay for their crimes. For murdering your aunt just to get to you for starters."

Kamui's expression was grim. "All I'm concerned about is getting Fuuma back safe and Subaru's friend too."

Everyone's attention was riveted when Yuki came out into the room. He lifted a finger to his lips and said, "He's sleeping. He's exhausted. I got him to cry everything out. I think he'll feel better when he wakes up."

Kamui's relief was written all over his face. "I'm glad. I was really worried about him."

Ran walked over and guided Yuki to a seat. He was still concerned about his friend's injuries, the most obvious was a big bruise on the side of his face. Ever the practical one, he voiced the thought in all their heads. "So what do we do now?"

Yuki reached up a hand to unconsciously rub his bruised cheek. "At the moment they've got the upper hand. But I think the key is to get rid of that Earth spirit. From what Subaru told me, he's being forced to obey Hinoto's orders. Once we do that, she'll be easier to deal with."

"We can't just get rid of that Dragon of Earth! We have to do it so Fuuma isn't hurt," Kamui cried defensively.

"Actually Subaru may have some idea of what to do. It appears the spirit was dropping hints. But I want to make sure Subaru recovers totally before we try anything." Yuki's dark green eyes dared anyone to object. "And it might not be a bad idea to get allies. I have this editor who has a beef with Hinoto's cult. I get the feeling he might be willing to lend a hand taking her down."

"Are you sure it's wise to involve an ordinary person in this?" Ran asked.

"I don't think he's quite that ordinary. His aura is very strong." Yuki said thoughtfully.

"Okay if you're sure."

Then Kamui spoke up, "I think that social worker of mine, Karen Katsumi, she could be willing too. She didn't like Kanoe taking me away." When everyone's eyes turned to him, he added in explanation, "I saw her glow."

Ran nodded. "I know her. She's the one who kept me up to date on your case. She has an uncanny ability to know when things are about to go wrong. And she cares about her charges. She was most upset when you and Kotori were reported missing."

Yuki summed up. "That's it then. We fill in everyone and get ready for when Subaru can come up with something."

Ryuu was stalking down the hallway in a towering rage. He'd just spent half of an entire day doing some petty errand of Hinoto's. Well if he was to be her personal wish genie, he was glad he had the wits to restrict her to only one wish a day. She hadn't been pleased when she found out about that and had spent far too much of his time trying to wheedle more out of him. Right now, he was relieved to get out of her presence and was looking forward to a nice visit with Kakyou. Somehow, the yumemi always knew how to tease him out of his bad humor.

This time Kakyou welcomed him at what appeared to be a room in a mountain resort. The only thing unusual was that the place was empty save for the two of them. A lovely log fire burned in a fireplace at one side of the room. Kakyou was decoratively lounging at a wide sofa before the fireplace, half covered by a soft blanket.

Ryuu went over and dropped a kiss on his forehead before flopping down beside him. "That woman is wearing my nerves thin," he griped.

Kakyou's golden eyes were sympathetic. "You could tell me all the horrible things you would do to her if you were free to do so."

Ryuu laughed. "Let's see, there's decapitation, impaling, I could cut out her heart. Hmmm, maybe not, too quick. I'd like to drag things out a little bit more in payment for the excruciating conversations she tries to have with me. How about pulling each and every strand of her hair out, I shudder every time I have to see that tenticular mess." Then he sobered. "Unfortunately for me to be free, she would have to be dead, by someone else's hand."

"Let's just work on that another time." Kakyou decided the topic was simply getting too depressing. Changing the subject he asked, "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have anywhere better to be?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryuu asked puzzled.

"Surely there's something more interesting out there than coming to visit me?"

"What? And give up this all expenses paid vacation that you can whip up at a moment's notice?" Ryuu joked. He started inching towards Kakyou and began feeling him up.

Kakyou though was having none of that. He playfully slapped at Ryuu's hands currently worming their way up his clothes. "Stop it. I'm still blocking Hinoto from seeing the future. But I can't do it if you're distracting me that way!"

"Oh you're no fun. What's the point of us melting nicely into this sofa if we're not going to make full use of it?" But he prudently stopped his exploration and flopped back. He sighed then came up with a wonderful idea. "Is this place like for real? I mean is there a real mountain and snow outside those doors?" He asked.

Kakyou looked at him uncertainly. "If you want it I can make it."

"Oh goody, please do." Ryuu whooped and began dragging Kakyou out of his seat.

Kakyou made some hurried adjustments to the dreamscape. "What are you planning?" He asked as he allowed himself to be dragged out the door. His answer was a handful of snow in his face. "Ryuu!" He gasped in shock.

Ryuu laughed and danced away. Running behind a tree, he began gathering ammunition for more snowballs.

Kakyou was not going to give up so easily. He decided to take the strategy of not stockpiling but rather count on speed and a trusty aim instead. His next snowball landed squarely in Ryuu's face. He was so busy laughing in triumph that he failed to notice Ryuu coming up at him in a tackle. He went down and found himself being thoroughly tickled.

Kakyou's pleas for mercy rang out through the clearing as he wriggled beneath Ryuu.

Kakyou wasn't even aware when Ryuu had stopped. All he noticed was the intense gaze that suddenly held his attention. Kakyou's breath caught in his throat as he read the intense desire in Ryuu's eyes. At that moment, all his resolution not to feel anything for the Dragon of Earth flew out the windows. Ryuu's mouth descended to his and all thought vanished.

Ryuu was thoroughly enjoying the stunned look in Kakyou's eyes when he broke the kiss. Kakyou was literally shivering with some suppressed emotion, as if he'd just come to a startling revelation. Instinctively he knew Kakyou wasn't ready to go further. Besides Kakyou appeared to place some importance in thwarting Hinoto's visions of the future and he was sure he would be upset if Ryuu did anything to mess that up. He got off him and offered a hand to pull him up. Lightly he said, "I think that's enough fun for today. Let's get inside and warm up."

It was a few days before Yuki decided Subaru was recovered enough to begin his research on exorcising the Dragon of Earth and a few more days of frustration and hair pulling before Subaru found anything useful in the stacks of books Yuki brought to him from the Sumeragi library. Kamui and the other two teenagers are also going stir crazy at staying in the cramped apartment, but they all recognized the need to lay low. From time to time, Ran came by with news of odd happenings that could be connected to Hinoto's activities. Like people dying mysteriously or others suddenly deciding to give up all their worldly possessions to her group so they could live in isolation in the countryside.

Eventually Subaru said he was ready and called for a gathering. Karen-san and Aoki-san had proven surprisingly open-minded and even enthusiastic particularly after Arashi had backed up Kamui's story. The two were getting along like a house on fire.

"I feel so helpless and guilty, letting those children go off with those people," Karen was saying to Aoki Seiichirou. She had found herself liking the mild-mannered editor immediately on introduction.

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known," Aoki said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"But I should have! And now that sweet girl Kotori, is dead. And goodness knows how many other children have they abused along the way as well," Karen said tearfully.

"I knew what they were up to when my nephew joined then, but I couldn't do anything either. But then I was alone. You were as well. Those people had too much going for them for any opposition to be successful." Aoki smiled gently at Karen. "Now that we're together, perhaps we can bring them down."

Karen was cheered by the prospect. "You're a good man, Aoki-san, so kind. I promise to do my best to help you get your nephew back."

"That's the spirit. I really appreciate you caring so much." Aoki grinned cheerfully at her.

Something about his smile made Karen blush. And seeing her blush, brought an answering tinge of pink to Aoki's cheeks as well. Unfortunately, before either could speak further, Subaru began calling for everyone's attention.

As Subaru began his explanation of what he understood to be the mechanics of summoning an elemental spirit, the doorbell rang. He broke off and went to the door. Opening it, he stood there for a moment, before crashing down in a dead faint.

Notes: Groan. I'm now wondering if I was laying on the angst too thickly. So everyone gets a nice snowfight scene to lighten things up. This was necessary. Yes, Kakyou is falling in love with Ryuu. I realized it wasn't established earlier and there will be no opportunity to do so later. There also won't be any opportunity for angst in the next chapter, just action, I hope. Gulp! By the way if anyone wonders about Kakyou's dreamscapes, well I have to admit I may have been playing a bit too much SIMs Vacation. LOL. In the interests of keeping this story PG-13, I couldn't script a lemon, but you're free to imagine anything that happens after Ryuu gets Kakyou back into the house. And a little scene with Karen and Aoki for those of you who may be feeling that I'm not devoting enough time to the other Ten no Ryuu. Aoki is not married in this AU.

Coming up... the day of reckoning.

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Kakyou is being tickled by Ryuu in the snow. He's doing his best to seductively wriggle and squirm under Ryuu. The two stop, gaze deeply into each other's eyes and kiss.)

Ryuu (coming up for air after kiss): Achooo!

Kakyou (grumbles at Director Xandra): I knew one of us was going to get a cold if you make us roll about in the snow.

Ryuu (trying to get Kakyou's attention): No, it's not that. I'm allergic.

(Hundreds of large floppy eared angora rabbits are standing around the two bishounen, gazing at them with big googly eyes)

Kakyou (looking about dazed): I didn't do anything!

Director Xandra: Interesting phenomenon! A spontaneous manifestation!

Ryuu (snaps): Stop talking like some scientist.

D-X (sweatdrops): Sorry. Looks like these rabbits are the spontaneous manifestation of the wishes of rabid fan girls who want the two of you to go at it like bunnies!

Kakyou: Oh.

Ryuu (smirking): Always happy to oblige. They don't call me a wish granting genie for nothing.

(The two of them start making out)

D-X (sweatdrops some more): There goes the PG-13 rating for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There was a moment of stunned silence after Subaru crashed to the floor. Then chaos broke out. Ran found himself with his gun out while Yuki was among the first to reach Subaru's prone body. Kamui though was frozen in place, his mouth gaping open. He was staring at the figure at the entrance.

Sakurazuka Seishirou certainly wasn't expecting such a drastic reaction from his Subaru. He quickly knelt to cradle Subaru's head hoping he wasn't going to have too bad a bump from that faint. A dark haired man who looked astonishingly like Subaru was giving him a challenging glare as he tried to haul Subaru away from him. For a moment, the two engaged in a tug of war over Subaru before Subaru started coming round.

Opening his eyes, Subaru gasped, "Seishirou-san?"

"Subaru-kun, are you all right? I'm sorry to give you such a shock." Seishirou said.

"Huh? You're dead! I'm being haunted!" Subaru wasn't too coherent at this point.

"No I'm not, it just took me a while to get myself together after that fall," Seishirou remarked dryly.

Subaru took a good look at him. Seishirou certainly looked very much the worse for wear. He was holding himself stiffly. His usual trademark black suit was absent; instead, he was dressed in loose clothes. Subaru could see bandages peeping through the parts where his skin was uncovered.

Subaru sat up abruptly and launched himself at his love. "You're alive. Oh god, you're alive." He couldn't seem to stop shaking as all sorts of emotions assaulted him.

Seishirou winced as his ribs bent from the way Subaru was clinging to him. But he merely returned the hug. "I'm alive, and I won't leave you again."

Sorata was staring at him curiously. "How are you alive? You got hit by that beam and you fell hundreds of meters!"

"Believe me it was a close shave there. But I managed to cast a barrier spell to break my fall plus my tree helped sustain me after that. I haven't been feeling up to moving around much till today though." Seishirou explained. Turning to Subaru, he wondered aloud, "Subaru, why is there such a crowd of people in your home?"

"They're here to plan how to stop Hinoto and exorcise the Dragon of Earth."

"Oh good, revenge. I owe that woman one." Seishirou was almost gleeful at the thought of visiting a bit of payback on Hinoto.

For the first time Subaru really looked at the large gang in his living room and decided that if he survived the next few days the first thing he would do, would be to go out and buy more chairs. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Okay let's get down to work then."

The plan to enter the compound was for everyone to split up into groups. Ran, Yuki, Karen and Aoki would accompany Kamui in to see Kanoe under the pretext of returning a recalcitrant runaway. Sorata and Arashi would have the task of entering by an unused extrance with the mission of rescuing Kakyou. As for Subaru and Seishirou, they would be occupied with the spell to break the seal on the Chi no Ryuu. I hope that that would prevent the Dragon from attacking anyone while they were inside.

Kanoe met them at the front gates, practically licking her lips in satisfaction at getting her hands on Kamui again. He was acting sullen and reluctant, not a far stretch from his usual demeanor. Aoki, Karen and Ran did their best to behave like sanctimonious well-meaning adults who knew what was best for children. Yuki whose innocent looks wouldn't allow him to look sanctimonious even if his life depended on it, tried instead to act like an inconsequential lackey.

The crux came when Kanoe tried to get rid of the group with excuses about the late hour. That's when Karen came into her own. "Oh no, I can't possibly leave right now. I'd like to see Kamui settled with his friend Fuuma. Happy reunions are one of the few joys left to me doing this job you know," she said confidingly.

Kanoe noted the determined glint in her eye and caved in with ill grace. But she began to wear a worried expression when a servant informed her that "Fuuma" was speaking with Hinoto. Karen took the opportunity to pipe up and ask to meet the head of the household at the same time. With Ran acting the officious policeman on the lookout for anything unusual, Kanoe had no choice but to lead them on.

Everything was going swimmingly until the group reached Hinoto's large audience room. Ryuu was standing before Hinoto, his back to the door. Nevertheless, he appeared aware of the new arrivals though his eyes did no more than flicker.

Then everyone was surprised by a sudden strange reaction from the young man kneeling behind Hinoto. The moment he caught sight of them he began yelling in anger. "What are you doing here? You can't make me go back with you!"

Aoki and Karen began speaking at once. Karen was trying valiantly to distract Hinoto while Aoki began arguing with the young man. "Daisuke, please be reasonable. Your parents are worried sick about you."

While all this was going on, Yuki was secretly observing the Chi no Ryuu. He didn't seem particularly concerned that Kamui was in the same room. In fact, he looked rather pleased as he watched the erupting chaos with interest.

Eventually Hinoto had enough of things and began screeching. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" All the visitors were taken aback by the lung power she exhibited. Ryuu who had borne the brunt of her temper in recent days, simply tuned her out.

When silence reigned once again, Hinoto regained control of herself and said archly, "Don't think I don't know what you're here for."

Karen was trying to stay in her role. "Oh dear, I can see this isn't the decent environment I had expected for a troubled child of Kamui's nature. I think I will have to advise my superiors to find a place for him elsewhere. I think he will not be staying on here tonight," she said firmly.

"You will do no such thing! None of you are leaving here. Ever." With an evil smile, Hinoto turned to Ryuu and ordered, "Kill them, kill them all."

As the group braced for attack, Ryuu smirked. "No."

Hinoto looked confused. "Why not?" She snapped.

"Because you've already used up your wish today. Remember your sudden craving for a bushel of perfect, out of season strawberries this morning?" Ryuu reminded her.

"They weren't that good," she grumbled. "And it wasn't a wish, it was an errand."

"That's not the noise you were making while you were wolfing them down!" He retorted.

Hinoto sputtered and glared.

Kamui's hopes had been rising when Fuuma refused to obey Hinoto's orders. "Fuuma?" He asked tentatively.

Ryuu replied, "Nope, he's not home."

Kamui's shoulders sagged.

Then Ryuu added, "Don't worry, I'm not going to fight you. But if you want to make away with her, I'd advise you to do it quickly before the sun rises. She gets another wish then."

Kamui simply gaped at him, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

Ryuu sighed and a sword solidified in his hand. "You want to borrow this?" He offered.

"You think to kill me with that sword? You will kill the one you treasure the most with it instead. I have SEEN it!" Hinoto screamed in rage at Ryuu.

As if a signal had been given, a flood of people surged into the room. Everyone began grappling with someone else. Ofuda, fireballs and sharp blades of wind swirled about the room.

For a moment, it seemed the cultists would overpower them, just from sheer numbers alone. Then the entire room was suddenly engulfed in darkness. A cloud of sakura petals began raining down on all. From a distance, Subaru advanced, chanting as he walked. All the cultists found themselves effectively paralyzed.

Something seemed to snap in Hinoto when she saw her greatest enemy. Somehow producing a dagger from the folds of her kimono, she lunged forward to stab him.

"Subaru!" Several voices shouted in warning. But another body was there in front of him and took the blow. Subaru cried out in shock as Seishirou slumped against him. For a moment it seemed as if he would fall to pieces but he pulled himself together when he saw Seishirou put a hand to his shoulder and pluck out the knife. "I'm okay, just a flesh wound. Keep a hold on your spell," Seishirou advised as he shoved Hinoto away.

Again Ryuu held his sword out to Kamui. He really wanted Hinoto dead.

Kamui too had had enough of Hinoto trying to murder everyone, particularly Subaru. With a formal bow, he accepted the sword. He strode forward, almost in slow motion, death in his eyes. As Hinoto saw him coming, she began screaming. Almost casually, he ran her through.

Seishirou's maboroshi had begun dissolving as his injury took its toll. Soon everyone reappeared back in the audience room. As Hinoto lay there with blood spilling from her belly, she pointed to Ryuu. "Don't think you've won. Even with my death, HE remains. And the power will ensure the whole city is destroyed along with me..." With a last rattle that could have passed for a laugh, she died. As she did, her body began to shrink and shrivel, until it dissolved into a pile of dust.

Everyone stood there stunned. Then as one, the cultists began to stampede away in terror. Only Daisuke remained, sobbing while Aoki put an arm around his nephew. Karen looked on in sympathy.

Kamui turned hopeful eyes at Ryuu and asked again, "Fuuma?"

Ryuu's sad gaze greeted him. "Nope. Sorry still not home." As he spoke, a slight tremor began shaking the house.

"What's going on?" Yuki yelled, looking about while clutching Ran.

Subaru, who had been tending to Seishirou's shoulder wound, replied calmly. "The summoning spell is fraying but the Chi no Ryuu is still here. We have to break the seal or the power of the earth spirit uncontained will destroy the city."

Ryuu looked even unhappier. "It's a little bit more complicated than that," he informed them.

"What do we have to do?" Kamui was desperate to do anything to get Fuuma back.

From the door, Sorata interrupted. "Is everyone okay? It's a madhouse out there, everyone is running about like headless chickens."

Everyone turned and stared. The two teenagers were holding onto a still comatose Kakyou. The moment Ryuu saw them, he sprinted over and lifted him into his arms. Kamui stared jealously at the sight of his friend taking care of a stranger so tenderly. Since Ryuu was more concerned with checking whether Kakyou was all right than answering their question, Yuki took the opportunity to fill Sorata in. The whole time, the ground never stopped shaking.

"Excuse me everyone. I think we ought to get out into the open. I don't think this building will be safe for much longer with these tremors continuing." Subaru suggested.

"Come on, I'll show you all to the courtyard where the seal is. We have to go there anyway to destroy it," Arashi said practically.

Everyone trooped out into the open. Ryuu was still hanging tightly onto Kakyou. He was feeling seriously conflicted about the situation. On the one hand, he knew his departure was inevitable and he was relieved that he would soon be free. On the other hand, he really didn't want to leave Kakyou. It seemed to him that the time he had spent wth him had been too short. Inwardly he cursed Hinoto for every second she had demanded of him that had kept him away from the yumemi. Lastly he knew exactly what was needed to release him and he quailed at the prospect.

Subaru and Seishirou were walking around the seal with the air of university professors fascinated with a new discovery. But before they could embark in an intense debate on what was needed to break the seal, Ryuu spoke up.

"Besides breaking the seal, something else needs to be done." He paused unable to continue for a moment. All eyes turned to Ryuu.

"What needs to be done?" Sorata asked.

Ryuu gazed at them solemnly. "One of you will have to die."

Notes: Ding-dong the evil witch is dead. Hooray, I finally killed off Hinoto. She was really getting on my nerves though it's been fun tormenting her. So I end on a cliff hanger. But I'm sure you may have figured out already what's going to happen. But please be kind and keep reading. And I would appreciate more feedback.

Coming up... the stunning conclusion.

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Seishirou is in Subaru's living room)

Seishirou (hands clasped about Director Xandra's knees): Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm still alive and reunited with my Subaru-kun.

Director Xandra (pats him on the head): Good boy. Be nice to me and you will live forever.

Kamui (glares jealously): Teacher's pet!

Seishirou (sticks out tongue at Kamui): ...

Kamui: Sucker-up!

D-X (dryly): It's smart comments like this that got you reduced to a bit part in this story!

Kamui (turns melting puppy dog violet eyes at D-X): I thought you loved me?

D-X (caves like a house of cards): Okay, okay, I'll make it up to you next chapter.

Kamui (peeps around D-X and sticks tongue back out at Seishirou): ...

Seishirou (lunges forward and starts trading blows with Kamui): Why you little brat!

D-X (heaves deep sigh): Only one more chapter to go...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The silence that greeted Ryuu's announcement was profound. Kamui was the first to recover. "Fuuma, what do you mean by that?"

Ryuu tried to explain. "A blood sacrifice called me forth and bound me. A similar sacrifice is needed to release me. The catch is that it has to be a willing sacrifice."

"Why wasn't this in that research you were doing?" Seishirou demanded of Subaru.

"Excuse me, it's a very old spell!" Subaru replied indignantly. "I'll be sure to update the records if we ever survive this night!" Subaru was beginning to get really frustrated by the series of setbacks one after the other. It was as if there was a neverending series of obstacles to this whole business.

"I'll do it." Kamui said quietly.

"No! You can't! I won't allow it!" Subaru exclaimed. "You still have your life ahead of you."

"What life?" Kamui said bitterly. "This whole situation sucks. Fuuma is gone, Kotori is gone, my mom and aunt are gone... Everyone I know is dead. What's left but for me to join them?"

"No, I can't let anyone else die if I can do something about it. I want you to live, Kamui." Subaru looked pleadingly at Ryuu. "There has to be another way..."

Ryuu shook his head. "No. As it is, I'm doing my best to hold in the power. But the earthquakes will just get more and more intense until the whole island of Honshu breaks apart. Even then it won't stop. The ripples will just keep spreading out and affect the whole world."

"Then what?" Kamui asked rather dreading the answer.

"Then boom, the end of the world as we know it. This has to end and it has to end now."

"Then I'll do it!" Subaru declared.

Seishirou began arguing with Subaru about why that was a bad idea. Yuki too was upset. "No you can't, we need you to do the seal breaking spell. I'll do it," he volunteered.

That brought all of Ran's protective instincts to the fore. "Oh no you don't. There's no way I'm going to let you do something so imbecilic. I'll tie you down if I have to."

Yuki looked momentarily intrigued by that idea and blushed at the thought. He shook himself, pulled himself back to reality and began to obstinately argue with Ran.

Suddenly everyone's attention was caught by the sound of a low melodious voice. "None of you should have to die."

The only one who had ever heard that voice out loud was Subaru. "Kakyou!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Everyone please stop. There is only one option." Kakyou said. The group gaped at the previously comatose yumemi. He was sitting on the floor with his eyes now wide open. Ryuu was supporting his upper body with one arm, while with his other, he clasped Kakyou's hand tightly to his chest.

Kakyou smiled feebly at Ryuu. "I want to be the one. You told Hinoto that I was your sacrifice, to do with as you saw fit. Now I'm asking you to follow up on that statement."

"No I can't! It was just to make Hinoto stay away from you. I didn't mean that you would have to die!" Ryuu's heart was sinking at the import of Kakyou's offer.

But Kakyou was determined. "I don't have anything else to live for. My thirst for vengence is over. Hinoto is dead. For most of my life, I've been a prisoner of this body. I'm asking you to set me free now."

"No, it's impossible. I can't kill you!" Tears were running from Ryuu's eyes.

"Why not? Surely it can't make a difference if I live or die?" Kakyou was puzzled.

"Of course it does! I love you!" Ryuu choked when he realised just what he said. There was a collective gasp from all the onlookers.

Kakyou was stunned. Gently he gazed at Ryuu with all that he was feeling in his eyes, "I love you too."

Ryuu swept Kakyou into a tight embrace. "I can't kill you," he repeated brokenly.

Kakyou pushed at him weakly. He knew he had to be the strong one. "You have to. I don't want to live in a world without you anyway. I want to be the one to set you free. And I want you to be the one to set me free. Please understand, this is my Wish."

"I love you so very much," Ryuu said.

"This has to be done. It is necessary. It is fate. Both Hinoto and I have Seen it. I did not understand earlier but I do now. I do this willingly." Kakyou heart was breaking at the thought of having found love only to have to give it up immediately.

Ryuu pulled himself together and nodded. There would be no way to change Kakyou's mind. With a flick of his power, he called forth an altar-like structure from the centre of the seal in the courtyard. Gently he lifted Kakyou and placed him on it.

He turned to Subaru and Seishirou. "While I perform the blood sacrifice, you have to concentrate on breaking this seal. I have one more thing to ask of you. After I am released, please destroy all knowledge that could be used to ever call me forth again."

Subaru and Seishirou nodded. Too much damage had been done by Hinoto to risk something like this ever happening again.

Kakyou brought up his hand to the side of Ryuu's face. "And I have one request."

Ryuu looked at him questioningly.

"Please, kiss me one last time."

Ryuu bent down to him. Kakyou's lips opened in an invitation he gladly accepted. He put all his love, all his desire into that kiss. Kakyou too held onto him as if he didn't want to ever let him go. In that time and place, all that mattered, that existed, was the two of them. But all too soon, the moment passed and Ryuu stood away.

He turned to Subaru and Seishirou to catch them in a huddled conference. "Are you guys ready?"

Subaru's face was filled with sorrow. "We're ready," he answered for Seishirou. To Kakyou he said, "Kakyou, I'm sorry."

Kakyou shook his golden locks out of his eyes. "It's okay, I want to do this. Subaru, remember what I told you before? I will do what I have to do. None of this is your fault." Then he addressed Seishirou sternly, "Promise to take care of him properly?"

Seishirou's agreement was wholehearted. "I will."

Kakyou laid back on the altar. "It's time."

Ryuu raised his right hand and his sword materialized. Subaru and Seishirou got into position and began reciting the spell to break the seal. As their incantation reached its peak, Ryuu stepped forward.

"And so I condemn myself to an eternity alone." Ryuu said as he plunged his sword into Kakyou's heart.

The shock drove a gasp from Kakyou but he remained gazing at Ryuu. Then his eyes of liquid gold closed.

Something was happening to the seal. Pieces of it were breaking off and floating into mid-air. In the centre, a light began forming around Ryuu. Suddenly a red light streaked into the sky. Up above, the group could see the Chi no Ryuu's true form. A beautiful glowing red dragon danced as it soared higher and higher up. It was making a particular keening sound and it was a moment before everyone identified it as sorrow.

Still chanting, Subaru nodded in signal to Seishirou. The words spilling from their lips changed. Everyone could feel them focusing their power. Then it happened. On the altar, a light shone from Kakyou's bleeding body. It grew brighter and brighter. In a sudden burst of light, the body was gone.

Up in the sky a second form streaked. This dragon was slim and delicate. It was lined with golden scales, its long sinuous body shimmering brightly as it headed towards the red dragon. The red dragon though appeared not to have noticed it yet and so was caught by surprise when the golden one twined about it. Everyone below laughed at the obvious expression of stunned astonishment when it realized it wasn't alone. It's keening cry changed into one of welcome. The gold dragon nuzzled behind the red's head as it danced about playfully. The two flew about chasing each other with joy in the light of the early dawn. As the sun rose, the two looked back and bowed as if in thanks before their light faded away.

Kamui though was distracted from the glorious sight by a moving figure stumbling out of the area in the centre of the courtyard. "Fuuma!" He cried in absolute delight.

Fuuma stumbled about disoriented but nonetheless didn't seem to mind having Kamui clinging tightly to him. "What happened? Last thing I remember was falling into a weird light."

Kamui wasn't letting go. "It's all right, everything is all right now." He knew he had to break the news about Kotori soon and it would be a severe blow to Fuuma. For now, he decided to put it off for a bit longer. He wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"You know you'd be under arrest if there was any evidence of what went on here tonight." A disgruntled Ran was saying to Kamui.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud," Yuki chided. "Hinoto's body is gone and there's no weapon since it went with the Chi no Ryuu. All the cult members are in disarray. Why don't you go arrest them?

"I will get down to it." He promised darkly.

Karen spoke up. "Yes, I think I can give you documents of many missing children that this group may have taken. We never had any solid proof before but I think if we rummaged through the house we could find something."

"I'll help. I've been here a long time. I know where they keep everything. I'm one of the children who were stolen." Arashi's admission took everyone by surprise.

Sorata moved to take her hand, his heart in his eyes. "I'll help as well."

"This is not bad huh? How about we file a headline reading 'Evil cult targetting children exposed. Leader flees'?" Yuki suggested to Aoki.

Aoki nodded. "Sounds good. You write it though. I'm going to have to keep an eye on Daisuke for a while."

That brought everyone's attention to the young man. He had stopped crying and was now looking a bit dazed. "I don't understand. When I was with Hinoto-hime, I felt as if she was the centre of my existence. But now I can't understand why I would have felt that way. What happened to her body?"

"She was a psychic vampire." Subaru was still lying flat out on the floor with Seishirou. The spell to transform Kakyou had taken just about everything out of them. However, they did manage to find enough strength to hold hands.

"What's a psychic vampire?" Ran asked.

"She lived off the power of others. Their energy, their emotions. The sacrifices that she performed occasionally were so she could steal their vitality. I think she's lived in this way for a very long time. When she died, all that energy was released and there was nothing left. Her body had already passed its time here on earth. So it simply disappeared."

Seishirou leaned over to give Subaru a peck on his cheek. "Come on, let's go. Today is a new day, the first day of the rest of our lives."

~~~ Owari ~~~

Notes: Thank you all for reading this story. I did try to get everyone in to the conclusion. Then I realized I left out a lot of people, like Yuuto, Satsuki and Kanoe. Just take it that Yuuto and Satsuki have eloped. Ran will get around to arresting Kanoe, I hope. *grins broadly* Plus Yuzuriha and Kusangi didn't even get a chance to appear. Sigh there are just too many people in X to include. Did you like the ending? I would appreciate your reviews.

_Okay the absolute last Omake theatre. Hope you liked them._

A super-deformed Subaru runs out with Fuuma, Kamui, Yuki and Ran holding placards. They run around and rearrange themselves to form a word while shouting, "Omake, Omake, Omake!" Fireworks and confetti fall.

(Cue Sadame. Kakyou is on the altar and is about to be sacrificed.)

Kakyou (tragically): It's time.

(Music rises to crescendo. Ryuu sticks sword into Kakyou. Pieces of the Seal start to break off)

Ryuu (suddenly jumping back): Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!

Director Xandra: What's wrong?

Ryuu: I got dust in my contacts!

Kakyou (getting up): Oh baby, let me blow it out for you.

D-X: Hey you, no getting up, you're dead!

Subaru and Seishirou: Do you guys mind, we're trying to destroy a Seal here.

Kamui (grumbling to Ryuu): You just want to keep re-doing this scene so you can kiss Kakyou.

Ryuu (throws tomatoes that were supposed to pass for Kakyou's blood at Kamui): Take that!

Kamui (produces more tomatoes from thin air and throws back): Why you... I don't see what my character sees in you!

Sorata (dives into the fray): Food Fight!

(Entire cast begins wrestling with each other)

Director Xandra (groans): That was Take 58.

_Notes: Okay that wasn't too good but my inspiration wasn't working too well. You're welcome to feedback with a better Omake._


End file.
